The Missing Three
by 1Sherlockian
Summary: What if Douglas had made more than just three bionics and Donald had only known about Adam, Bree and Chase? What happens when the two groups meet? Why didn't Donald know about them? What made/makes them different from the first three? And where have they been the last sixteen years? Post Merry Glitchmas, no Rise of Secret Soldiers (Started before and it's over anyway)
1. Prologue

_2 years ago….._

It was sometime on a Friday night in the middle of January as the navy blue pickup cruised slowly down the dirt road. There were no other cars, but the driver was glad of that. With the roads as bad as they were with ice and snow, being the only car made it easier.

The driver was about six feet with short dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was in his mid-thirties and happened to be an ex-Navy Seal. He'd been honorably discharged the previous year after it was determined that he had a medical condition in which intense heat or cold would send him into a seizure or drive him into unconsciousness. Apparently, he'd always had it, but it'd only recently made itself known. His family had moved to Montana as a sort of 'middle ground' for his condition.

In the passenger seat sat his daughter, currently searching the radio for a good song. She had mid-length brown hair with natural blonde highlights and sky blue eyes. She was dressed in her favorite pair of dark skinny jeans tucked into her favorite pair of dark brown Bearpaw boots. Her Fall Out Boy t-shirt was covered by her dad's leather jacket. Obviously, it was big on her, but she was constantly stealing it from him. He gladly went along with it. After all, it was just a jacket and she was far more important to him.

They'd just left town after a little grocery shopping. Originally, he was going to go alone, but his daughter had persisted until he'd had no choice but to bring her along. Her brothers hadn't cared as they were too busy playing their video games.

His daughter stopped as she found the perfect song, which, of course, was by Fall Out Boy. When she'd found out they were going on hiatus, she'd promptly locked herself in her room for a few hours to 'recover'. Obviously, she was now over that.

'_I'm gonna make it bend and break_

_(It sent you to me without wings)_

_Say a prayer, but let the good times roll_

_In case God doesn't show_

_(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)_

_And I want these words to make things right_

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_

"_Who does he think he is?"_

_If that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the keys'_

"One more night and one more time, thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great." The driver smiled as his daughter joined into the chorus. She had an amazing voice and he loved to hear it. His cell began to buzz in the cup holder. He reached for it, but his daughter had other ideas. She snatched it up before he could and slid her finger across the screen to unlock it, bringing the cell to her ear.

"S'up mom?" He reached over and tousled her hair before she playfully slapped his hand away, gesturing for him to pay attention to the road. He tapped her nose before returning to the road, her happy smile still on his mind.

"Yeah, we're on our way. Wanna talk to Papa?" She asked into the phone. "Okay, love ya too."

She passed the phone over to her father who put it up to his own ear.

"Hey Liza."

"Hey Nick. Did you get everything on the list?" His wife asked.

"Yes ma'am, we did. Felicity made sure of that." His daughter rolled her eyes and he answered it by sticking out his tongue at her in a decidedly immature way. Felicity giggled and pointed his head back to the road. On the other end of the phone, his wife Eliza laughed.

"Good to know. Did you get enough food for the animals?"

"Enough to last a famine." He exaggerated, causing her to laugh again.

"Okay, Smartass. Be careful on those roads."

"I will Sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too baby." There was a split second pause. Then, "Hold on, the boys wanna say something."

Felicity looked questioningly at him.

_Your brothers_, he mouthed.

"Put it on speaker." She requested. He nodded and did so.

"Hey Pops. Me and Rix picked out a movie for tonight." His second youngest son said. Every Friday their family had a movie night. It was the boys' night to choose.

"Ugh, better not be another Pokémon movie." Felicity said. She liked the movies, but her brothers had chosen one for the past months' worth of their nights.

"No, we decided to go with one of yours; Home Alone." Erix, her eldest brother butted it.

"The first one?"

"Yep." Her brothers said in unison, her youngest brother Ashton joining in this time.

"Did you make-"

"Popcorn, chips'n'cheese with salsa, nice and spicy." Damian, her second youngest brother, cut her off.

"DJ, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Her dad laughed at this.

"Nope, don't believe you have." DJ answered.

"Well, don't hold your breath." All of them started laughing once more.

"Alright, keep the food warm for us and we'll be home soon." Nick said.

"Sure thing Pops. See ya then." Erix said.

"Love you guys. Tell your mama not to worry or she'll stress that baby out.

"Sure thing. Love you too." Damian said laughing.

"Love you too, Papa!" Ashton butted in, giggling. Nick hung up, sticking the cell back into the cup holder. He turned the wipers on as the light snowfall began to thicken. Felicity settled back, not bothering to change the station as it went into commercials. Nick concentrated on the road, eager to get home to the rest of his family.

For the next five minutes, he drove easily with nothing eventful. Then, out of nowhere, a deer hopped up onto the road. He swerved sharply to avoid it, startling Felicity out of her light sleep. He smiled reassuringly at her to let her know everything was okay.

That was when the truck hit a patch of black ice.

The vehicle swerved of its own volition. Nick struggled to straighten it out, knowing it was a futile attempt. More black ice appeared under the truck, causing it to swerve violently. A massive buck raced onto the road, straight in front of the out of control vehicle. It looked absolutely terrified, and not because of the oncoming car. The two collided with the sound of shattering glass as it came flying through the windshield on the the passenger side. Nick shoved his daughter back as far as her seat would allow, the buck's antler slamming into his body. With no one controlling the vehicle, it slid off the road and rolled into the ditch, landing on its roof. Felicity was thrown around until finally, her head slammed hard against the door and she blacked out, the last thing she saw was a dark figure turning and walking away.

* * *

**In case you're wondering, this is a revised version of the original prologue. I didn't really like the original, so I changed it.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Present day (2014)_

'_Put on your war paint_

_You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down_

_Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground_

_We are the jack-o-lanterns in July_

_Setting fire to the sky_

_He-here comes this rising tide_

_So come on'_

Felicity woke up to her alarm blaring one of her favorite Fall Out Boy songs. She let it keep playing as she rolled out of bed, standing up and heading into her bathroom to take a shower. When she walked back out ten minutes later, wrapped in a towel with her wet hair falling over her shoulders, she headed straight for her closet. She slid open the folding doors and picked out a pair of jeans and a TFK t-shirt before closing the doors. She stopped at her bedside to turn on her ePod and picked out a song. She set it into the speakers as the song began to play while she went back into the bathroom to change.

'_I watch the city burn_

_These dreams like ashes float away_

_Your voice I never heard_

_Only silence_

_Where were you when our hearts were bleeding?_

_Where were you? It all crashed down_

_Never thought that you'd deceive me_

_Where are you now?'_

Felicity sang along as she dried off and dressed before brushing out her semi-curly hair. She walked back out and sat on her bed. Her dog, a female Belgian Malinois named Coven, lifted her head from the bed and waggled her tail as Felicity scratched her head.

"You hungry?" Felicity asked. Coven's tail wagged faster in response, causing her owner to laugh.

"Alright, let's go see if the boys are up."

Coven hopped off the bed and padded out into the hall. Felicity stood and knelt down at the table beside her nightstand. On it was a glass tank with a 'pond' on the left while the rest was dirt covered in leaves, sticks and a large pile of rocks. Curled on the rocks was a brown water snake. Its head came up, tongue flickering out. Felicity reached in carefully and lifted up the snake which wrapped itself around her forearm and hand. She stroked its slender head with a single finger.

"Hey beautiful." She crooned, lifting the reptile up to her face. Its tongue shot out again, gently brushing her face for a split second. She smiled and gazed around her room as her snake, Kita, continued to wrap and slither around her arm.

It was fairly big, but not too much. The walls were painted dark purple and were perfect for her paintings, which she had yet to start. They also held many posters of her favorite bands. Most prominently were Fall Out Boy, Skillet, Red, Thousand Foot Krutch, Hedley, and Trapt. A low bookshelf that came up to her waist and spanned about for feet, sat against the wall opposite to her bed. On top was a TV hooked up to a DVD player and a VCR. The shelved below were lined with books, movies, and seasons of TV shows. A PS3 was hooked up to the TV as well and games for it lined the top of the low bookshelf. The system had taken her nearly two years' worth of earnings from the diner she used to work at. Her laptop sat, closed, on her nightstand beside Kita's cage where she'd left it the night before. Boxes lay haphazardly around her room, some empty while others weren't even opened yet. They'd only moved in about a week ago and Felicity tended to be a procrastinator.

She sighed, leaving her room and heading down the hall to the kitchen. Kita made her way up Felicity's arm and to her shoulders where she then draped herself. Felicity entered the kitchen and got out the dog food for Coven. With her dog fed, Felicity set to work on her own breakfast. While she was waiting for her toast, her brothers walked in with their dogs, Ryder and Leon. Erix fed Ryder, his sandy colored mutt, while Damian fed Leon, his dark tawny colored Boxer. Another set of claws clacked on the floor as Ryder's mom, Grizzly, walked in. DJ fed their mom's dog while Rix worked on coffee and Felicity took out her toast.

"We riding in?" DJ asked as he stood up.

"I am _not_ getting on a bus." Felicity answered as she dug into her toast. Her brothers laughed at her, knowing how much she hated buses. Or any place with a large number of people; which included school. Rix poured out four cups of coffee and they each grabbed a cup, fixing it to their specific liking, leaving one for their mom.

"So, boards?" Rix asked. His siblings looked at each other and grinned.

"Boards." They said in unison. Rix laughed, knowing that would be their answer.

"I thought you three would've left by now. Don't wanna be late on your first day." They all turned to the doorway that led to the bedrooms to see a tall woman with shoulder length jet black hair and hazel eyes, a mix of green and brown, wrapped in a bathrobe. She looked nothing like her three eldest children. Which made sense since they were adopted.

"Mornin' mama." Felicity said, holding out the remaining cup of coffee. Eliza Cordlin took it and poured in her usual amount of creamer and sugar.

"You three need to hurry, else you'll be late." She told them.

"Yes'm." They all said, finishing their breakfast. They each planted a kiss on her cheek as they went into the living room. They slipped on their shoes and grabbed their bags. Felicity realized Kita was still around her shoulders and gently lifted her off, handing her to her mother who'd followed them into the living room. Eliza took her, stroking the snake's head with a finger.

"I haven't fed her yet." Felicity said as she shrugged into her leather jacket that had belonged to her father.

"That's fine, I can do it. Now, hurry before you're late."

Felicity smiled as she grabbed her board. She turned back to her mother as a thought struck her.

"What do you want us to do if we run into the?" She asked.

"Act normal and don't tell them what you are. The government may know about them now, but the last thing we need is for your covers to be blown."

Felicity nodded in ascent and the three siblings left, dropping their boards onto the sidewalk and taking off to their new high school; Mission Creek High.


	3. Chapter 2

**If anyone is actually reading this, I'm seriously sorry for taking so long on an update**

* * *

Chase closed his locker and went over to the circular island bench in the middle of the entrance hall to hang out with his siblings before first bell. Bree was absorbed in her phone while Adam and Leo were talking about some movie. They all turned to the entrance doors at the odd sound of hard wheels rolling over the floor of the entrance hall. Three teenagers, two boys and a girl, stopped their skateboards and picked them up. They were obviously related with their brown hair, natural blonde highlights and different shades of blue eyes. They reminded Chase of someone, but he couldn't think of who. The girl wore a leather jacket over a black t-shirt that read Thousand Foot Krutch in bold grey script above a grey fire symbol with a black mask and pure white eyes, a pair of worn jeans and grey running shoes. The brother on her left was dressed in a light blue plaid shirt over a plain black t-shirt, ripped jeans and a pair of dark blue Nikes. The other one was wearing an old army jacket over a grey t-shirt with IWU in the middle of his chest in alternating grey and red letters with white outline and Indiana Wesleyan University printed just below in smaller white script, ripped jeans and a pair of grey All-Star high-tops. Both boys had an army dogtag hanging around their necks.

The girl looked down at her hand as the three walked towards the lockers. Obviously, they were new-he'd certainly never seen them before-and their locker numbers and combos were probably written on her hand. She stopped at a locker, which happened to be next to his own, and unlocked it. She propped her board up in the locker and stuffed the rest of her things in, keeping a notebook with her as well as a pencil. She then showed her brothers their locker info and waited as they opened them, propping their skateboards inside before stuffing everything else in and keeping out a notebook and pencil. They all turned and headed for the stairs. Seeing Chase and the others watching them, the girl smiled and gave a small wave. Chase smiled and waved back. He felt drawn to her, but not in an attracted sort of way. Not that she wasn't attractive, but there was something else about her.

"You two know each other?" Leo asked.

"Aww, does Chase finally have someone other than Bree to talk about girly things with?" Adam mocked in his best babyish voice. Bree glared at him for dragging her into this while Chase gave him a long suffering look.

"No, but it's polite to wave back. Not that you'd care about that sort of thing." Chase shot back. Adam scrunched up his face in confusion. Before they could continue any further, the bell rang which warned them they had five minutes to get to class.

**********Page Break**********

Chase walked into his first hour, Spanish, and immediately saw the girl from earlier. She sat in the third row on the far side of the room, headphones plugged in while she sketched in her notebook. He took his normal seat in the front row, closest to the door. Within a few minutes, the bell rang and the teacher, Sra. Carlson, entered the room and closed the door. She walked up to her desk and leaned against it, mentally taking attendance like she always did. When she finished, she went to her computer to e-mail it to Perry. Not that she would check it.

When Sra. Carlson looked back up, her eyes narrowed on the new girl who still had her ear buds in. The teacher strode up to her, crossing her arms over her chest. The new girl glanced up, taking out her ear buds.

"Señorita Cordlin, no sé cómo hizo cosas en Montana, pero aquí no escuchamos a la música mientras la profesora está hablando."

"Lo siento, Señora." The girl said, wrapping up her headphones and sticking them into the pocket of her leather jacket. Sra. Carlson nodded and returned to her desk, beginning to explain what they would be doing that day; reviewing with partners. As per usual, Chase was avoided by his classmates because they all knew he would leave them in the dust. The new girl was also alone. He smiled at her, subtly offering to partner up. She smiled back, letting him know she understood, and stood up. She took the desk beside him and slid it closer. Sra. Carlson passed out the review sheets and everyone started talking, most not working on their review.

"Hi." The girl said, slightly nervous.

"Hey, I'm Chase Davenport."

"Felicity Cordlin. I just moved here from Montana a few days ago."

"Well, welcome to California."

Felicity laughed and he was compelled to join in. Her eyes were a brilliant sky blue. Again, he was reminded of someone, but he couldn't think of who.

"Well, we should probably start on this. I guess you'll want me to do it?" He asked her.

She snorted derisively. "Not on your life. Just try to keep up."

With that, she took out her pencil and began working on the paragraph they were supposed to translate for review. Chase grinned and started to do the same. He was seriously liking this girl.

* * *

_**Señorita Cordlin, no sé cómo hizo cosas en Montana, pero aquí no escuchamos a la música mientras la profesora está hablando-**_**Miss Cordlin, I don't now how you did things in Montana, but here we don't listen to music when the teacher is speaking**

_**Lo siento, Señora-**_**I'm sorry, Miss**


	4. Chapter 3

"Seriously? Triplets? You have any idea how rare that is?"

Felicity laughed. "Yes, actually I do. One-in-64-million." **(I actually looked this up for you guys, so this is legit)**

Chase laughed. He and Felicity were really hitting it off. They'd ended up talking the rest of first hour and he was now walking her to second hour since they were across the hall from each other. He'd learned a lot about her and her family; she was adopted, her house was full of animals, she was an artist, she made skateboards, and, most recently, that she and her brothers were triplets, of which she was the oldest.

"That's awesome." Chase said as they reached Felicity's class.

"See you next hour?" She asked.

"Sure, what you got?"

"English."

"Sweet, me too. Teacher?"

"Monroe. You?"

"Same. See you then?"

"Sure thing. And this time, we're talking about you." Felicity smiled and entered her class. Chase grinned and went into his just as the bell rang.

Felicity was waiting outside her class when Chase finally left his. She strode over to him and he led the way to Monroe's class.

"So, now's your turn for the life story."

Chase laughed. "Well, if you so much as get a newspaper, then you know most about me."

"Fair enough, but that's all the 'glamorous' stuff and trumped up crap. A lot of it can't be believed. Besides, I want stuff outside of that. Like, what's your favorite movie?"

"Definitely _Alien Gladiators_."

Felicity laughed. "I'll admit, those're pretty good, but I personally like the _Home Alone_ movies. Okay, favorite book or book series?"

"_Harry Potter_."

"Alright, a fellow Potterhead! Okay, Hobbies?"

"Studying, science and video games."

"Okay, only one of those counts as a hobby. Favorite video game?"

"Tough one. Probably…_Kingdom Hearts_."

"Definitely, although it can be a close run with _Jak and Daxter_. Okay, I'm running out of questions now." She gave a bit of a nervous laugh as they reached their class.

"Well, we've got a few more things we can talk over. We've got lunch after this, so what are the rest of your classes?" Chase asked as they walked in and took neighbor seats in the front row.

"Chemistry with Klenk, AP US History with Jaunese and P.E. with some dude named Trent."

"Well, we've got AP together, but that's it. Although, you'll have P.E. with my step-brother, Leo."

"Cool. If I meet him at lunch, then I'll know at least two people in there."

"Who's the other person?"

"My youngest brother, DJ. I've got chemistry with both of my brothers and AP with Rix. If you don't meet him at lunch, you can meet him then."

"Sounds good. You can meet my siblings at lunch. Fair warning though, Adam's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed."

"I think we'll be fine." Felicity answered, smiling as the bell rang and class began.


	5. Chapter 4

Leo picked up his tray from the line and went to his normal table. Adam and Bree were already there.

"Where's Chase?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I saw him in the halls with that new girl." Bree said.

"I thought he said he didn't know her." Adam said.

"He didn't." Leo said.

"So, why are they hanging out?" Adam asked, confused.

"Because, obviously, they've gotten to know each other since this morning." Bree said.

"Here they come." Leo said. The three of them watched as Chase and the girl walked in and joined the lunch line, deep in conversation. They both started laughing at something Chase said.

"Well, they seem to be getting along well." Bree said, all three watching the new girl with their brother as the two got their lunch and then headed over to join them.

"Guys, this is Felicity. It okay if she joins us?" Chase asked, setting his lunch down and sitting next to Leo.

"Sure." Bree and Leo said in unison. Felicity smiled in thanks and took the seat on the other side of Chase.

"Felicity, this is Adam, Bree, and Leo." Chase said, gesturing to them.

"Hi." Felicity said, a little nervously.

"So, where you from?" Leo asked.

"Montana. We moved here a few days ago." She answered, her eyes on the doors.

"You expecting someone?" Bree asked.

"My brothers. I haven't seen them all morning." Felicity answered, eyes still on the door way. Her face lit up as two boys walked in, the same ones she'd been with at the beginning of school. The two boys joined the lunch line and, after receiving their lunch, scanned the room for a place to sit. The one in the army jacket sighted his sister and nudged his brother. They both headed over, taking seats on Felicity's open side with Army Jacket sitting closest to her.

"Chase, these are my brothers; Damian and Erix." She said.

"Just call me DJ." Army Jacket said.

"I go by Rix." Her other brother added.

"Hey. That's my brother Adam, my sister Bree and my other brother Leo." Chase said.

"Well, now that we all know each other, let's see if they can beat the food back home." DJ said, digging into his taco. Felicity rolled her eyes and started eating her own.

"So, any sports teams here?" Felicity asked, covering her mouth as she chewed.

"Sure, what're you looking for?" Leo asked.

"Volleyball and basketball." Felicity answered.

"Basketball and baseball." DJ added.

"Soccer and basketball." Rix chimed in.

"All three of you play basketball?" Chase asked.

"Yeah. I thought that came up earlier." Felicity answered. Chase shook his head in reply and Felicity shrugged.

"Yeah, there're teams for those. I don't know if you can sign up for them at the moment. Just check any boards you see." Bree said.

"Okay, thanks." Felicity replied as lunch ended.

"See ya later Chase. Bye guys." Felicity said as she left with her brothers.

"See ya." Chase said. He turned to see his siblings all staring pointedly at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you forget about the last new kid we became friendly with?" Bree asked.

"Marcus?"

"Exactly! He tried to kill us!" Leo replied.

"Felicity's not like that." Chase said, almost laughing at their paranoia.

"Just watch your back, man." Leo replied.

"You guys are just being paranoid." He said, a little heatedly, as he rolled his eyes and walked away.


	6. Chapter 5

**Yes, I realize that it's been a long time since I last posted. Give me a break! I still have, like, a week left of school! I've had exam prep for the past week, not to mention a bunch of essays I've had to rush to get done. I'll try to do my best to be better about publishing over the summer, but no promises with VBS and summer jobs. Just please, please be patient with me. I'm trying my best, I swear.**

* * *

Felicity sat at her table with Rix on her right and DJ on her left. She tapped out a beat with her pen, trying to concentrate on the lesson. To be honest, when she heard 'chemistry', sitting in a classroom and listening to the teacher talk about chemical reactions was not what came to mind. Apparently, this was because some kid had made a bottle rocket in class and, instead of flying up, it had gone everywhere before crashing into some unattended chemicals and semi-harmlessly exploding. She wasn't even sure if that was entirely possible, but she decided not to question it. Feeling someone nudging her leg, she shot a raised eyebrow over at Rix who tapped his temple as discreetly as possible. Recognizing the signal, Felicity tuned out the teacher-which, admittedly, wasn't that hard-and tapped into her subconscious as she'd done on numerous occasions in order to talk with her brothers telepathically.

_What's up? _She shot out to them.

_Ma texted me before lunch, _Rix shot back, _Ash's better which means he can go to school tomorrow. Ma's got a job interview though, so we'll have to bring him back._

_ What about Evan? _DJ jumped in.

_Ma's already got a babysitter for her. _Rix answered.

_And we couldn't say this out loud because…?_ Felicity asked.

_That's not all I wanted to talk about. _Rix replied. _You do realize that was them at lunch, right?_

_ Well duh, that much was obvious. _Felicity answered.

_And you're doing what mom said? _DJ asked. Felicity glared at him, letting him know she didn't like what he was implying.

_He doesn't know yet and he won't until Ma gives us the say so. So just drop it. _With that angry note, Felicity shut off her telepathy app of her bionic chip and tried to listen to the rest of the class.

As soon as the bell rang, Felicity grabbed her stuff and left. DJ and Rix exchanged a look before following her. They could both tell that she was still a little pissed at them. Once all three were out in the hall, DJ waved and walked off to his own class. Rix and Felicity headed in the opposite direction, looking for theirs'.

"You have any idea where it is?" Rix asked.

"Nope."

"So, how're we gonna get there?"

"Like this." Felicity said, striding up to a group of students. After a few seconds, she came back and Rix followed her as she struck off. They pass three doors on their left, entering the fourth. Chase sat in the front row, two seats open on his left. Felicity took the one beside him and Rix took the end seat.

"Have any trouble?" Chase asked.

"Nah, we just asked some people." Rix answered.

"More like I asked and you just watched." Felicity replied, a teasing not in her voice. Rix grinned, taking this as a sign she was no longer angry with him. Chase opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the bell. He closed his mouth as class started, apparently saving whatever he wanted to say for later.

When class ended, Rix leaned over and whispered something to Felicity who nodded in reply and let him leave on his own. Chase decided not to eavesdrop on them, but he was still curious. As Felicity stood, she saw the questioning look on his face.

"Our little brother, Ashton, is sick. Rix is gonna call mom to check up on him."

"You have other siblings?" He asked.

"Yeah. Didn't that come up earlier?" She said, a little confused. Chase shook his head.

"Could've sworn it did. Well, yeah, we have two younger siblings; Ashton and Evangeline. He's eight and she's two."

"Were they adopted too?"

"No, they're biological." Felicity answered as they both walked out, heading for the stairs since both of their last hours were on the main floor.

"So, I take it you can't come over then?" He asked.

"Why? You were considering asking me?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. I figured I could show you around town."

"Chase, I'd like that. Believe me, I would. But we just met today. You're pretty awesome for a brainiac, but that's a little too fast. Maybe next week? Or even this Saturday sounds good. I just can't today."

"Saturday then?"

"It's a date." She smiled then as she left him to enter the gym. Chase froze for a few seconds, his brain trying to process her words. A date? Seriously? He was dragged back to reality by the bell ringing for class to begin. He cursed under his breath and took off for his class, pushing thoughts of Saturday out of his mind. He had a full day before then.


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, so school got out last week Wednesday, but I've been flooded with chores and other stuff since then and I seriously apologize for not getting it up sooner, but here is the next chapter. I haven't gotten around to typing up 7 quite yet, but I'll get around to it. This chapter is more of just getting to know Felicity's family and explaining why they left Montana, so I'm sorry if it's boring.**

* * *

Felicity and her brothers rolled home on their skateboards as fast as they could. All three were eager to check up on their youngest brother. Their new house was only about ten minutes from the high school, so it was a pretty quick trip. They rolled up the driveway, hopping off their boards to walk up the separate rough stone path to the front door.

"Ma, we're home." Felicity called as they walked in, closing the door behind them. They set their boards by the door as they were bombarded by four legged animals. Felicity crouched down in front of Coven, offering herself up to a faceful of slobbering kisses from her dog, ruffling the Malinois' ears.

"Hey girl." She said, standing up. DJ and Rix had already moved to the kitchen with their own dogs. Felicity followed their example. Their mom stood at the stove over a pot of what smelled like chili.

"Hey kiddos." She said, smiling at them. She moved away from her task to hug them each.

"How was your first day?" She asked, turning back to the stove.

"It was okay." DJ said, hopping onto the island. Rix leaned against the counted and Felicity joined him.

"Make any friends?"

"Felicity did. Maybe even more." DJ said, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly at his older sister. She glared at him, but opted not to smack him. Eliza glanced up from the chili, raising an eyebrow at her daughter.

"We're just friends, but he did offer to show me around town Saturday. That okay?"

"Sure sweetie. What's his name?"

DJ and Rix began sniggering. They knew what was coming once their mom found out. Eliza looked at them suspiciously.

"His name's Chase." Felicity answered, glaring at her brothers.

"As in one of the other bionics, Chase." DJ piped up helpfully. This time, Felicity went up to him and smacked him upside the head. He rubbed the spot ruefully as Felicity leaned against the counter once more. Their mother had put her chili on hold and now stood with her arms crossed, staring pointedly at her daughter with an eyebrow raised.

"I didn't tell him about us!" She said, her voice rising in indignation.

"And you won't. Felicity, what if a mission comes up while you're hanging out with him on Saturday? Or, what if you're taken to meet the rest of his family?" Eliza asked, her voice calm and soft.

"I'll say there's a family emergency. And why can't I meet his family?"

"Because then you'd have to go to his house and there's the possibility of government employees or equipment that detects your bionics. There's just too many risks for now, so stay away from his house. Understood?"

"Yes'm." Felicity replied. Satisfied, Eliza turned back to the stove.

"Dinner'll be ready soon. Ash's been dying to see you." She said. The triplets nodded and left the kitchen, dogs in tow. They walked down the hall and into their little brother's room. Ashton lay on his bed, his head resting on the flank of his border collie, Jak, while his dark orange ferret, Daxter, was curled up on his arm. Their little sister, Evangeline, lay in front of him with her head on his side. The TV was on, _How to Train Your Dragon 2_ playing. The three older kids walked over to the bed and sat down around their younger siblings.

"Hey Ash." Felicity tousled her baby brother's sandy colored hair.

"Hey." He answered, smiling widely at them. He was definitely better. He'd had the stomach flu for the past few days.

Ashton had hazel eyes, a mixture of blue and green, to match with his sandy hair. He looked more like their father had. Evangeline had jet black hair paired with bright green eyes that reminded Felicity of fresh cut grass, making her look more like their mother. The two year old was fast asleep, but she wouldn't stay that way for long.

"Ready for school tomorrow?" DJ asked. Ashton shook his head.

"Hey, we survived. You'll get by." Rix reassured him, nudging his leg with his shoulder.

"Why'd we have to move anyway?" Ash grumbled. The triplets looked guiltily at each other.

"You know why. People were starting to get suspicious of us." Felicity said gently.

"I know, but would it really be that bad?" Ash asked, looking up at her. She smiled sadly.

"They might take us away from you guys." She said.

"But why? They can't take you away from your family. That wouldn't be right!" He said.

"Well, they might think we're too dangerous to be around you guys, especially Evan and you." Rix chimed in.

"But you're not! You guys keep us safe, just like you keep other people safe on missions." Ash said angrily. The three smiled sadly at each other. They knew the anger wasn't directed at them.

"They won't see it that way, bud." DJ said.

"But they let those other three stay with their family!"

"Yes, but they don't have little kids in their house and the government keeps a close eye on them." Felicity answered. Ash glared at the TV, muttering angrily about the government.

"Come on, dinner's probably done." Rix said, standing up. Ash nudged Evan in an attempt to wake her as he stood. The two year old sat up, yawning. Her eyes lit up when she spotted her three older siblings.

"Fe'icity! Wix! DJ!" She squealed, throwing herself at Rix who caught her easily and tossed her up. She gave a squeal of delight as he caught her again and then squirmed out of his grasp, moving to hug DJ. DJ tousled her hair playfully as she wiggled away again, this time to hug Felicity. Then she was running off for the kitchen. The other followed, laughing at her antics. The table was already set when they walked into the living room, a bowl of chili ready for each of them. They took their seats as Eliza walked out of the kitchen with a fresh loaf of garlic bread.

"Ash, did you wash up?" She asked.

"Why am I the only one?" He complained.

"Because the rest of us weren't sick." Felicity answered, reaching over to gently smack his arm in a gesture for him to go. He sighed and stood, heading into the kitchen. When he walked back out and sat down, they all held hands and bowed their heads as Eliza said grace.

"Lord, thank you for the easy move we've had. Thank you that Ashton's better. Thank you for the triplets having a good first day. Bless this food to our bodies and help us use it in the way you want us to. Amen."

"Amen." They echoed, releasing hands.

"Felicity, where are you and Chase gonna meet Saturday?" Eliza asked.

"I dunno. The school probably."

"Alright, let me know what you decide and make sure you're back by curfew. And under no circumstances are you to use your bionics around him, understood?"

"Yes ma'am."


	8. Chapter 7

**So, I have a bit of free time this week, so I've been working on this a lot. Also, I plan on rewriting the crash scene in the prologue. I don't know when, hopefully today, but just keep an eye out for it.**

* * *

Chase sat on the back of the circular bench, his feet on the actual seat as he waited for Felicity. He was still surprised at how well they'd hit it off. The night before, Adam wouldn't leave it alone and kept teasing him about his new 'girlfriend'. Chase was glad he hadn't told them about his plans with Felicity Saturday. As the thought popped into his head, he realized he hadn't asked Mr. Davenport about that. Then again, he hadn't really gotten the chance. He'd try to get him alone tonight. If he said no, Chase was screwed. He'd have to get Felicity's number just in case.

Hearing the sound of skateboards entering the school, he glanced up expectantly. Felicity smiled and waved as she rolled over to her locker. Chase smiled and stood, heading over as she opened it and stuck in her skateboard. Today she wore a Fall Out Boy t-shirt, a pair of worn out blue jeans and a set of dark blue converses. She had on the same leather jacket she'd worn the day before.

"Hey." She smiled as she closed her locker, turning to face him.

"Hey. So, what'd your mom say about Saturday?"

"She said it's cool, but she doesn't want me to go to your house yet." She answered.

"Alright, so we meet here?"

"Sure." She replied as they headed to Spanish.

By the time lunch came around, Chase and Felicity had decided where they were going for lunch on Saturday as well as their first few stops. They were still discussing their plans for after when they sat down at their table where his siblings were already sitting. All three watched them with a sense of disbelief.

"Whoa, Chase got a date?" Adam interrupted them. Chase glared at him.

"It's not a date. We're just gonna hang out. Since Felicity's new, I thought I'd show her around." He replied.

"Is Big D okay with that?" Leo asked.

"I didn't get a chance to ask him yesterday." Chase answered.

"Why don't you text him right now?" Felicity suggested. Chase nodded and pulled out his phone to do just that. After a few minutes, he got an answer: **We'll talk when you get home. **

"Well, that's not a straight out 'no'." Felicity said when he showed her.

"It's not exactly a 'yes' either." He countered.

"True. Here, stick my number in your cell so you can let me know his answer." She said, handing him her phone. He took it and added her in before handing it back just as the bell rang.

"See you later." Felicity said, rising and heading to join her brothers who stood by the doors. Chase waved after her and stood to head for his own class. He stopped when he saw his siblings looking at him in shock.

"What?" He asked, a little irritably.

"You have a date?" Bree asked.

"For the last time; it's not a date." He said, walking away. His siblings watched him leave in disbelief.


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm feeling generous today. Also, I'm really bored. And a quick shout out of thanks to Willowsparksgirl. That comment really brightened up my day and I appreciate the notice of the Cordlin's Christianity. I try to work it into all my stories in some form.**

* * *

"Chasey's got a date tomorrow!" were the first words out of Adam's mouth when they walked into the house.

"For the last time; it's not a date!" Chase yelled.

"I'm sorry, who's going on a date?" Davenport asked as he descended the stairs.

"It's not a date. There's this girl who's new and I offered to show her around tomorrow and she said yes." Chase replied.

"Alright Chase, takin' the girl first!" Douglas said as he followed his brother down.

"No, no one is 'taking' anyone. Chase, I've never heard you mention a girl before. How 'new' is she?" Davenport asked.

"Her first day was Thursday. I told you about her in the text I sent at lunch." Chase answered.

"You didn't really give me much to go on, including the fact that she's a girl."

"Sorry. Anything you need to clarify?"

"Just show me how well you know her. As for everyone else," Davenport said, looking pointedly at the others who had leaned in closer, "I'm sure there's homework and training to be done."

Reluctantly, Adam, Bree and Leo headed down to the lab. Douglas remained, watching the kids leave. He turned back to his older brother, stopping at the glare that greeted him.

"Oh, come on! Technically, I'm his father too. This is a ground breaking moment for the kid. He should have a second opinion for a final decision since you're obviously gonna say no."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do! You're a killjoy, so of course you're not gonna let him go."

"You don't know that!"

"Um, can we just get this discussion done and over with so I can let her know your answer?" Chase interjected before the argument could escalate. The brother turned to him, looking as if they'd forgotten he was there.

"Sorry. Of course Chase. Let's start with her name." Davenport said as the three of them sat; the brothers on the couch while Chase took the chair facing them.

"Her name's Felicity Cordlin. She's the eldest of a set of triplets; the other's being her brothers Damian and Erix. They're adopted and have two younger siblings named Ashton and Evangeline. They just moved here from Montana. Her mom's a nurse and her dad died a few years ago, but she never said how. She herself is an artist and she makes and sells skateboards. That enough for you?"

"Yeah, I guess you can go, just don't do anything that could aggravate Spike." Davenport said.

"Triplets? You sure?" Douglas asked, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Pretty sure. She said so herself and they do seem the same age." Chase answered. "Why is that so important?"

Douglas shook his head, like someone pulling themselves from deep reminiscence. "It's not, just…interesting. What did you say was their last name?"

"Cordlin." Chase replied, slightly suspicious.

"Hmm…" Douglas stood and left without another word, lost in thought.

"Wonder what that's all about." Davenport said, watching him leave. Chase shrugged and pulled out his cell to let Felicity know they were on for tomorrow. She answered back almost instantly to let him know she was okay with the time he suggested. Chase put the phone away and rose, heading downstairs to join his siblings. He tried to push Douglas's behavior from his mind, but he couldn't shake the feeling that his 'creator' was keeping secrets from him.


	10. Chapter 9

**So, I realized that the chapters lately tend to be really short, but they will get longer hopefully. So, here's another one to satisfy my little beasts =D**

* * *

Saturday morning, Chase rose and got ready to hang out with Felicity. Nothing too special, just a quick shower before dressing as nicely as possible while still appearing casual in a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt. When ten o'clock rolled around, he was waiting in the schoolyard for Felicity. They'd opted to meet there since it was close to just about everything and Felicity already knew how to get there. He only had to wait for a few minutes before Felicity rolled up on her skateboard, dressed in a dark pair of ripped skinny jeans, a Skillet t-shirt, dark purple converses and a worn looking Fall Out Boy cap turned slightly at an angle towards her left. She wasn't wearing her leather jacket for the first time since he'd met her two days ago. She stopped at his side and picked up her board.

"So, where to?" She asked.

Chase shrugged. "Dunno. Thought we'd just walk."

"Works for me." She replied as they started down the sidewalk. "So, did your dad bend easily?"

"Not really. He made me prove I knew you well enough to hang out alone. My whole family's being paranoid about this." He said, his annoyance at them appearing in his voice.

"Why? Is it really that odd that you have a friend who's a girl?" She asked, equal parts teasing and honest curiosity. Chase laughed.

"Kind of, but that's not what they're paranoid about." He paused, wondering if he really should tell her the truth.

"Then what?" Felicity prompted. Chase hesitated, doubtful that telling her was a good idea. Then he suddenly realized that she could be trusted, which was a little odd since he'd only known her a few days. Beside him, Felicity suddenly stumbled and he reached out to grab her arm and steady her.

"You okay?" He asked as she held her head in her free hand.

"Yeah, just felt a little woozy there. Hope I didn't catch what Ash had." She said a little weakly.

"Come on, let's sit down for a second." He said, gently leading her over to a bench. Felicity leaned back and rubbed her temples, trying to recover.

"So, what's making them paranoid?" She asked.

"A few years ago, there was this new kid at school that we became friends with. He turned out to be a bionic who was trying to kill us." Chase explained.

"Wow, that's harsh. What happened?"

"Things came to a head and we defeated him."

"So, they think I might be like him?"

"Like I said, they're just being paranoid."

"Maybe, but they clearly have reason to be. I take it they don't trust me then?"

"I don't know, but they haven't exactly met you enough to make that choice."

"So, I guess I'll just have to prove that I can be." Felicity stood then, clearly recovered. Chase followed her example and they headed off again, talking about their plans for the day.


	11. Chapter 10

Eliza stood in the kitchen, working on lunch. With Felicity out for the day, she'd canceled the triplets training. With nothing to do, the boys had taken Ash out to shoot some hoops in the driveway. Evan was out on the front lawn with them, playing with the dogs. Music blared from the kitchen radio, floating out the open window to the kids. Hearing he phone ring in the living room, Eliza left her post at the stove and went to pick it up.

"Hello, you've reached the Cordlin residence." She said as she brought the cordless phone back with her to the kitchen so she could keep her eye on the tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Hello Eliza. It's certainly been a while." A familiar male voice came through the phone, causing her to freeze momentarily.

"I'd heard you faked your death. Can't say it's much of a pleasure to find out the rumors were true."

"Oh, don't be so negative Eliza." The man took a breath and continued somberly with a tinge of sadness. "I heard about Nicky. My condolences on your loss."

"That was two years ago." She said, not quite telling him off. The two men had actually been friends before they had a falling out over…well, everything really.

"Yes, I know it comes a little late, but I've been busy and I only just learned you were in town." His voice suddenly took on a patronizing tone. "Honestly Eliza, I know we left things on a bit of a bad note, but a letter of some sort would've been nice."

"A 'bit' of a bad note? It was far more than that, and you know it. What do you want now?"

"Well, not that I know what happened to the other three, I was just wondering if you've told them the truth. Donnie sure didn't until certain…events made him."

"They know who made them what they are. They've always known."

"And the other half?"

"No, and I'm not about to tell them."

"Then maybe I sho-"

"You come any where's near my kids and I swear, you won't be alive long enough to regret it. You stay away from them, understand?"

Silence greeted her outburst. Then the man chuckled. "You always were a feisty one, Eliza. Fine, but they'll have to know eventually."

"That's my decision as their mother."

"Oh Eliza." the man laughed again. "You know that's not entirely true. You may've raised them, but you're not their mother. Just as Nick wasn't truly their father. Only I hold that title, and they will know the truth eventually. You can't protect them forever." The line went dead and Eliza shakily set the phone on the counter before leaning against it for support, feeling her legs tremble slightly. She took a few deep breaths to settle herself before glaring at the phone.

"Damn you." She muttered, turning her back on it as if it was the cause of all this trouble. Which, in a way, it actually was. Striving for a little normalcy, she called out the window for the kids to come in for lunch.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Okay, I realize it's not really suspenseful, possibly a tad obvious who the other person is but I'm not the greatest at subtlety. Give me a break, and I hope ya'll enjoyed.**


	12. Chapter 11

Felicity and Chase stopped at a street café for lunch before walking around town some more. After running out of places to see, they went to the mall and wandered. Their first stop was the Barnes &amp; Noble which was a mutual favorite. Felicity bought a few books, a collection of Sherlock Holmes stories and two books of a series he'd never heard of called Newbury and Hobbes. He himself bought a new copy of The Deathly Hallows since Adam had 'accidentally' burned his previous one. They stopped at the GameStop and Felicity bought the latest Sly Cooper game, which admittedly wasn't that new. Chase had never played the games before, but Felicity promised to get him into it. Around eight, he walked her home and they hugged before parting company. She walked in to find her mother waiting on the couch, watching Sherlock. As she closed the door, her mother muted the TV and waited for Felicity to join her. As she did so, she wondered what she could've done wrong. Why else would her mother be waiting alone?

"Felicity, when we talked this morning about your 'date', do you remember the three conditions I gave you?" Eliza said after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah." Felicity answered, a sinking feeling appearing in her gut.

"Do you mind repeating them to me?"

"Don't go to his house, don't let on that I'm bionic and don't use any bionics around him."

"Repeat that last one for me again, just so I can make sure you have it."

That sinking feeling turned into a full on plunge. "Don't use any bionics around him."

Eliza nodded slowly, almost thoughtfully. A look of mock confusion came over her then.

"So, if you understand what that means, why did you break it?"

Felicity cringed. She knew this was coming. Her mother must have looked at her bionic log while Felicity was out. All the triplets had one so their mother could keep track of their vitals and make sure they didn't overwork their bionics and burn out their chips. Or, in cases like this, to make sure they didn't break her rules on using their bionics. She didn't like them using their bionics for fun or out of laziness. They were made for missions with tasks that couldn't be done otherwise, end of discussion.

"I'm sorry, but I swear I had a good reason." Felicity said, hoping her mother would accept it. In response, Eliza raised an eyebrow and leaned back, crossing her arms.

"Oh really?"

Felicity nodded. "Chase told me that his family was being paranoid about me and him being friends. He started to tell me why, but then he stopped. So, I implanted a little feeling of trust in his caudate and he explained the reason."

"Felicity, you know how dangerous that is. It drains you almost as bad as using multiple bionics at once. I'm surprised you didn't pass out."

"I almost did. I blacked out for maybe a second, but Chase caught me. I just said that I was probably catching what Ash had."

"Glad he bought it. I hope the story was worth it."

"It was. Turns out that a few years ago, there was a new kid, Marcus, who became friends with them, but he was another bionic trying to kill them. I searched his mind a little while he was talking about Marcus and saw that he was actually an android who thought he was a bionic human and he was created by Douglas, the guy who created the rest of us."

At the mention of their creator, Eliza's face darkened. She'd never held a very high opinion of her old boss and her late husband's best friend, but her feelings toward the man seemed to have soured greatly. Felicity decided not to pursue the subject.

"Um, can I go now, or am I grounded?" Felicity asked.

"No, you're not grounded. Just be careful next time."

"I will, I promise." She kissed her mother's cheek and headed to her room, hearing the sound of the TV come back on as she entered the hallway. She walked into her room to see DJ and Rix splayed out on her bed, watching Indiana Jones. They made space for her between them and she fell gladly into it.

"How'd the date go?" Rix asked. She was surprised to find he wasn't teasing her about it.

"Mom told you?" She asked and they both nodded. She sighed, rubbing her temples before explaining that had happened. Her brothers were speechless for a moment, letting it sink in.

"That's harsh, dude." DJ said.

"I told him virtually the same thing." Felicity answered.

"Wait, but I thought Douglas was killed years before that." Rix said.

"He was, or so everyone thought. Obviously, it was faked." Felicity answered.

"So, if he was alive then, wouldn't that mean he's still alive now?" DJ questioned.

Felicity shrugged. "Probably, but I don't know for sure. And it's not like I can just scan his mind. I've already done it once. He'll know somethings going on next time, even if he's not sure what."

"We could do some investigating." Rix suggested.

"How?" DJ countered. "We wouldn't even know where to begin."

"What, you wanna just leave it?"

"Course not! But we have nowhere to start. How would you propose we go about it? Ask them point blank?"

"No, but we can't just leave it!"

"Guys," Felicity interrupted, "I think I know where we can start looking for answers. I got a location from Chase's mind when I probed it."

"Sweet! So we go tomorrow after church. Deal?" Rix asked.

"Deal." His siblings responded in unison.


	13. Chapter 12

The triplets rolled to a stop in front of the house, double checking that it was the right place so they didn't barge in on an unfortunate family. A for sale sign stood in the yard, ensuring it was empty. Their mother hadn't been completely on board with the idea, but she had allowed them to go, mostly because they'd convinced her that they needed to find out more about Marcus and Douglas. She hadn't been too happy about the Douglas part, which was understandable.

Felicity led the way around the house to the secret entrance she'd seen in Chase's mind. The boys stared at the side of the house that apparently led into the secret chamber, hoping their sister had some idea of how to get in. When she beckoned DJ forward, it was clear what her plan was. She and Rix stepped back a safe distance, watching as blue lightning shot between their younger brother's fingers. It slowly grew in intensity until they could no longer watch without feeling blinded. DJ's hands, now covered in arcing bolts of white hot electricity, shot forward into the hidden door, frying it and its circuits with the sound of popping electrical cords. The smell of burnt circuits wafted through the air as the electricity died in DJ's hand. He stumbled back and his siblings caught him, gently lowering him to the turf as the world spun around him. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing, recovering from the sudden discharge of thousands of volts of electricity.

"Go find something to help him recover." Felicity said, her voice just barely cutting through his lightheadedness. He heard his brother take off to do as told, wondering if the house's power box had been fried by his electrical surge, or Lightning Tsunami as Ash liked to call it. He silently cursed himself for using it on the door. He probably could've opened it with a much smaller surge, but he wanted it done in one go. Having to do it twice would've drained him a lot more than the Lightning Tsunami.

"Found a power box. Seems like DJ didn't fry it. Should help him recover." Rix said as he came back. They pulled him to his feet steadying him as he stumbled, yellow and black spots dancing before his eyes. They helped him around the house to the power box with him leaning heavily on both siblings. He placed his hands on the box, feeling the electricity flow swiftly beneath them. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before absorbing the electricity through his hands, feeling the power flood his system, restoring the electricity he had discharged. He stepped back, now full of fresh electricity. He exhaled, feeling his heart race with excitement.

"Better?" Rix asked.

"Oh yeah. Let's go find ourselves some secrets." DJ replied, rubbing his hands together. His siblings grinned and they headed back to the now open door. Felicity led the way in, dagger in hand. Rix and DJ followed with their own weapons, a switchblade in the case of the later and a 2' metal pipe in case of the former. Rix pushed a button on the side and it shot out into his typical 7' staff. As they walked down the ramp like hall, it became harder to see. Rix held up his right hand and it burst into flame, lighting the way. Not long after, they emerged into the lair itself.

A metal catwalk stretched above their heads between the walls, a section having fallen to the ground atop a pile of rubble from the ceiling. A large circular green window was set in the wall to their left with an oval like bronze 'cage' set before it. A desk sat, wrecked, to their right. Some sort of tech had been connected to it, but they were long gone now, the wires hanging loosely from it.

"Well, this is disappointing." DJ said, taking it all in.

"Tell me about it." Rix replied.

"What'd you expect? A glowing sign?" Felicity scoffed, heading to investigate the mound of rubble DJ went to check out the desk while Rix stood guard at the doorway. After a few minutes, Felicity called them over. DJ led his older brother up the short distance to their sister. She pointed to a large hole before she began to explain.

"This is big enough for a body to fit through and some of these pieces of concrete have gouges in them, like someone clawed their way out. A normal human couldn't do that, and I doubt a bionic one can. It's gotta be Marcus."

"I thought they finished him off." Rix said.

"So did they. Looks like he got out. Can't tell how recently though just by lookin' at it. Rix, could you go guard the door again? DJ, I need you to hold me steady. We don't need a repeat of last time."

Rix laughed as he slid off the rubble pile, lighting up his hand again. "What, you don't like a good ol' concussion?"

DJ laughed and Felicity glared at them.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I seriously hate you guys?" She said, not waiting for an answer as she crouched down to touch the gouges in the concrete. DJ held her steady as her vision of the present disappeared and she was thrust into the past. She went rigid in his grip, then slowly relaxed until she was almost limp in his hands. After a few moments, she turned to look at him and he helped her up. She took a few deep breaths, steadying herself.

"He's free. I don't know how he did it, but Marcus is still alive. He knows about us. I don't know how much, but he knows that we exist. And he's coming for us. All of us."

* * *

**So, a good friend, who also happens to be a fan of Lab Rats and plays a major role in helping me write, recently mentioned to me how it was stated that Marcus only had a few more days to live at the time when he was destroyed and possibly survived. However, I'm still keeping to this plot line and I promise I'll find a logical and realistic reason for him surviving further. Anyways, please R&amp;R and a special thanks and shoutout to my amazing helper BeckTheProgram.**


	14. Chapter 13

**I realize this chapter is painfully short, and I apologize for that. I've been a little busy this summer with a list of things and I promise I will try my best to be better about updating**

* * *

When Chase entered the school Monday morning, he was surprised to find the Cordlins already there. They looked exhausted, Felicity actually asleep between her younger brothers. DJ nudged his sister awake and she slowly sat up. She smiled at Chase, but he could tell something was wrong.

"You three look like crap." He said, standing before them.

"Evan got an ear infection last night. Kept us all up." Felicity replied.

"Except for Ash." Rix added.

DJ snorted. "That kid could sleep through the end of the world."

His siblings gave a few weak chuckles in agreement. Felicity closed her eyes and leaned her head on Rix's shoulder. Chase was glad he didn't have a sibling that young.

"So, how'd Saturday go?" DJ asked Chase. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at Felicity.

"They didn't ask you?" He asked.

"They did, but they want your view." She answered, her head still on Rix's shoulder.

"It was fun. Felicity said she was gonna make me play Sly Copper next time we hang out." Chase said. That seemed to wake the boys up.

"You mean you've never played Sly Cooper before?" DJ asked incredulously. Chase nodded.

"Oh bro, that is probably the saddest thing I've ever heard." Rix added. His brother nodded in agreement, causing Felicity to laugh as she closed her eyes again, striving for sleep.

"You try living in a basement for most of your life. You don't get out much." Chase replied.

"No excuse, man. You sir, need some serious educatin'." DJ said.

"Guys, I did plan on makin' him play sometime." Felicity said, eyes still closed.

"Better be soon." DJ said.

"Chase, you free Friday night or Saturday?" Rix asked.

"Probably, unless a mission comes up. Why?"

"Game night." The boys said. Felicity opened her eyes and looked at Chase questioningly.

He shrugged. "Sounds fun."

"Sweet. Check it out with your folks and let us know." Rix said. The bell rang then, forcing them to head to class.

"Think your dad'll go for it?" Felicity asked Chase as they headed up to Spanish.

He shrugged. "I dunno, but probably not. Although, I think I can convince him."

"Cool. It'll be fun." Felicity said, smiling. Chase couldn't help but smile back. He still felt drawn to this girl who he now considered a friend, but it wasn't quite the same as before. It seemed that, over just a few days, Felicity had almost become a sister.


	15. Chapter 14

**So, I promised that I would try to be better about updating, and I haven't and for that I apologize. And it's only gonna get worse as school begins here in a few weeks. Until then, I will be in South Carolina at my Grandma's, without wifi and therefore unable to update. So, it may be a while before ya'll hear from me again. Sorry guys, it's just the way my world is working at the moment.**

* * *

"No."

"What? Why the hell not?" Chase asked, irritation rising.

"Watch your language." Davenport said, pointing to the loveseat for Chase to sit. Which he did, although a little bitterly. Davenport took the chair and leaned forward.

As soon as they came home, Chase had come down to the lab to ask Mr. Davenport about game night with the Cordlins. Unfortunately, he's instantly been shot down.

"Look, you haven't even known them for a week. I was okay with last Saturday because there would be people around."

"Why does that matter? You're all being paranoid! Felicity's a good person and so are her brothers. Why can't you all just lighten up!?" Chase said, his voice rising angrily.

"Chase, watch it." Davenport warned. Chase glared at him, but caught the meaning and took a few deep breaths. Spike would be no help right now.

"I don't mean to seem paranoid, but there's plenty of reasons for us to be. You can't deny that." Davenport said.

"I know, but don't you think you're going overkill? It's just one night. Please Mr. Davenport. Can you honestly think of something like this happening before?" Chase begged, realizing it sounded a bit guilt trip-ish. Davenport sighed, rubbing his mouth thoughtfully.

"Alright, but on one condition." He said.

"Anything!" Chase replied eagerly.

"I have to meet them, judge for myself if they're alright."

"Um, how?"

"Bring them here, obviously."

Chase shook his head. "Can't. Their mom doesn't want them over here because of all the government stuff. I guess it's a little too….official for them."

"Fine. I'll pick you four up tomorrow after school and we can grab dinner or something. Sound good?"

"Works for me. I'll let her know." Chase replied, digging out his phone and texting Felicity. After a few minutes, probably full of a debate with her own parent, she texted back a yes.

"Alright then. I'll have to figure out something for your chip first. Unfortunately, I may need Douglas's help if you could get him."

Chase nodded and rose; a little surprised Mr. Davenport had admitted needing help. Shaking it off, he headed upstairs to find Douglas.


	16. Chapter 15

**This chapter is more of a filler than anything else. I guess it's a little sad since it talks about the Nick's death. I don't have much experience with car crashes, but I did put a lot of research into the types of injuries Felicity could've sustained in a rollover crash and still have survived. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often, but no promises**

* * *

Tuesday after school, Chase and the triplets sat on the sidewalk, waiting for Mr. Davenport. Felicity was showing off her new skateboard that she'd just finished after weeks of meticulous working. Chase had to admit, it was some pretty top notch work. When he asked about the insignia on the bottom, she explained that it belonged to the Navy Seals, of which her dad had been. Before he could ask any more about him, his own dad rolled up. Chase took shotgun while the triplets took the back seat.

"Mr. Davenport, this is Felicity, Rix, and DJ Cordlin. Guys, this is my dad."

"Nice to finally meet you, sir." Felicity said, giving a shy wave.

"Pleasure's all mine, Felicity. Now then, what's for dinner?"

"Pizza sounds good." DJ said. Rix nodded agreement.

"Works for me." Felicity said.

"Me too." Chase said.

"Pizza it is." Davenport said as he pulled out into the road. "So, Chase says you guys are from Montana."

"Yes sir. We had a ranch a couple miles out from Darby." Felicity answered.

"Really? You didn't mention that before." Chase said. Felicity laughed; a warm, light sound that spoke volumes about her character.

"You never asked."

"So, what was it like, living on a ranch?" Davenport asked.

"Busy. There were always loads of chores that needed to be done. Loads of animals to feed and groom, stalls and pens to clean, repairs to be made. There was always something we'd have to put off to the next day." Felicity answered.

"Definitely never a dull moment." Rix added.

"Remember that time when we were fixing the barn roof and Felicity dumped the paint over the side and it totally soaked the pigs?" DJ asked. The triplets started laughing.

"Ash was totally taken by them. He wouldn't let anyone with a hose near enough to clean them." Rix said.

"Mom tried everything, but dad was the one who convinced him." Felicity said.

"Sounds like it was fun." Chase said.

"Totally. We were always getting into some kind of trouble." Felicity said as they pulled into the parking lot of a Pizza Hut. Once they were inside, seated and waiting for their food, Chase and Davenport began asking more questions about the triplet's life in Montana. They were happy to answer, occasionally interrupting each other to add their own commentary. Davenport quickly saw why Chase liked them and that the three reciprocated the feeling. Something about the triplets did seem familiar though. Not in the sense that he'd seen them before, but more like they reminded him of someone else. For the life of him, he couldn't think of whom. Shaking it off, he decided to ask about their current life.

"So, what sort of work does your mother do?" He asked.

"She's a nurse, but she's working on becoming a doctor." Felicity replied.

"Sounds like a hard working woman." He said.

"The greatest. I don't think we could've asked for a better mother." Rix said, his siblings nodding in agreement.

"Chase said you three were adopted. Do you remember your birth parents?"

"Not really." DJ answered. "We were only about a year when we were adopted. Our dad said once or twice that he knew our father, but that he'd died. He said he had no idea who our mother was or is."

"I'm not trying to intrude or anything, but what exactly happened to him?"

The boys looked at their sister, who was looking down at her lap and fingering something hidden beneath her hair on her forehead.

"Two years ago, me and him were driving home from getting animal feed. The truck hit a bunch of black ice and we hit this buck that had just come up onto the road. It crashed through the windshield and the car somehow rolled over a few times before landing in the ditch where I blacked out. I came out of it with a couple broken ribs, broken collarbone, dislocated shoulder, broken leg, a severe concussion and a whole bunch of stitches. My dad wasn't so lucky." She said.

"I'm sorry Felicity, I didn't mean to pry." Davenport said.

"It's fine, sir. It's just not my happiest moment." She replied as the waiter came with their pizza, a welcome interruption to the sorrowful moment.


	17. Chapter 16

**Oh my freaking gosh, I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update guys. Please don't kill me! I've had the worst case of writer's block lately, but I think I'm over it now. I know it's short, and you guys who've stuck with me despite my seriously desperate hiatus' deserve so much better, but stick with me guys.**

* * *

Chase headed into the school, his windbreaker wrapped tightly around his body as the wind battered him. The building provided sweet relief from the harsh winds and driving rain. Sadly, this weather was fairly typical for the beginning of March. Course, they were about a week in at this point.

Combing his fingers through his slightly long hair in order to fix it as much as possible, he sighted Felicity waiting for him at his locker as usual. He grinned, more than happy to see her. Well, he'd seen her yesterday, Sunday, when he'd gone to church with her family. He'd actually been going for the past few weeks and found he really liked it.

He immediately went to hug Felicity, but she stopped him with a hand to his chest and laughed.

"Uh-uh, Pretty-Boy. Not when you're that wet." She said. Chase laughed, grinning at the nickname she'd given him a few weeks ago. She'd managed to get him into _Criminal Minds_, her favorite show, and he enjoyed the comparison of Reid, who'd become his favorite character.

"Fine, but it's not like you're dry either." He answered, slipping out of the wet windbreaker.

She snorted. "More so than you. What'd you do; walk to school?"

"No, but it's seriously coming down out there." He replied.

"I know. What's it been, three days? When is the stupid rain gonna stop?" She groaned. Chase laughed as he hung up his jacket in his locker.

"What, it never rain this much in Montana?" He asked.

"Definitely not." She said, finally hugging him now that his wet jacket had been removed. "Chase, have you ever played volleyball?"

He looked at her in confusion. "No. Why?"

Felicity bit her lip in that way she always did when nervous or thinking, a look he'd gotten used to since first meeting her back in January.

"Well, I checked the board this morning and volleyball tryouts are next Monday, and it's co-ed, and I was sorta kinda hopin' you'd sign-up with me."

"What about your brothers?" He asked, thinking over the request.

Felicity shook her head. "Neither plays. Rix already signed up for soccer and DJ's already on JV for baseball. Basketball isn't until a few weeks from now. Maybe if volleyball goes well you can consider that too."

"That'd stick me with DJ and Rix, right?"

"Yeah, but apparently it's co-ed practice."

"Well, let's take it one step at a time."

"So you'll sign-up with me?"

Chase couldn't contain his smile as her face lit up. "Yeah, I guess, but I've no idea how to play." He could always use his bionics, but somehow that felt wrong, almost like cheating. Besides, he had a fairly good idea what Felicity's next words would be.

"No worries, I'll teach you. After school?"

"Sure, but I gotta tell Mr. Davenport."

"No problem, I'll meet you up in Spanish. Thanks Chase." She said, hugging him tightly before planting a quick kiss on his cheek and heading off upstairs. Chase watched her leave, a little thunderstruck. She'd never kissed him before, cheek or otherwise.

"She's just excited," He muttered, shaking it off, "it didn't mean anything."

He pulled out his phone and texted Mr. Davenport about staying after school, except he said it was to study. For some reason, he didn't quite feel comfortable telling him it was for a sport. Knowing his family, they'd either think he was kidding or that he'd lost it. Sighing, he headed up to class. Almost as soon as he entered the bell went off, making him hurry straight for his desk beside Felicity which she had saved. Sitting down, he felt his phone go off and discreetly pulling it out to see that Davenport had agreed to him staying after. Felicity looked over at him with an eyebrow raised in question and he shot her a thumbs up as he slipped his cell back into his pocket.


	18. Chapter 17

As soon as the final bell rang, Chase headed towards the gym to meet Felicity, stopping off at his locker to grab his stuff so he wouldn't have to do so later. Turning around, he ran straight into Rix and DJ. He took a step away to give them a little space.

"What's up guys?" He asked. Like their older sister, the brothers had easily become some of Chase's best friends. DJ was a genius with electronics and Rix was a mechanical whiz, giving them plenty to talk about. They were even planning a project, just the three of them. They'd found a beat up old 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T Coupe in a junkyard last week and were saving up the requested $800 to buy it. Meanwhile, the junkyard owner had promised to keep it on hold for them. Chase might've been able to get some money from Mr. Davenport, but he refused. This was their personal project and he wanted to earn the money himself. He hadn't even told his family about it.

"Not'in' much. Felicity says she's gonna teach you v-ball." DJ said, grinning.

"Just wanted to warn you that she can be a pretty tough coach." Rix joined in.

"But she knows her stuff. She'll make a pro out of you in no time." DJ finished.

Chase snorted. "Not sure if you're trying to scare me away or encourage me."

The boys grinned, each clapping a hand on his shoulders.

"Just don't get any ideas. If you try to pull anything with her, we will be having words." Rix said, DJ nodding in agreement before they turned and left. Despite the warning, Chase grinned. He knew the brothers were just looking out for their sister. Not that they needed to; Felicity would kick his ass herself if he tried anything.

"What was that about?"

Chase turned to his own siblings walking up.

"Just the typical 'watch it around our sister' talk." Chase answered Leo, who laughed.

"As if she's not warning enough." He replied. After the first month, his family had finally begun to warm up to the Cordlin triplets. They knew by now that Felicity Cordlin was a force to be reckoned with.

"Yeah, but it's sorta like tradition I guess. See you guys later." Chase said, waving to them briefly as he headed into the gym. Felicity was already there, bouncing a volleyball with her wrists. Chase tossed his stuff against the wall beside hers before moving to join her. She tossed the ball to him, eyeing how he just managed to catch it.

"Alright Pretty-Boy; let's get started."

* * *

**I am a horrible, horrible human being! I am so sorry guys for taking so long to update. I've had a lot on my plate in recent months with school, family issues and a whole lot of doctors. I was going to type up a bunch of chapters today, but I somehow managed to leave my notebook at school and so I can't. However, I luckily had this chapter already typed up, although I have absolutely no idea how I didn't do it before. So, yet again, I apologize. I swear I will try to be better about updating and I'm really sorry that this chapter is so damn short. You guys deserve better, seriously. If you've managed to hold out with me this long, you, my dears, deserve the world on a platter. Sadly, this is the best I can do. I will try my best to give ya'll an update on Monday, I swear. Seriously though guys, I love you all for hanging with me. I'm going to try my best to live up to what you guys deserve. So, until Monday my darlings!**


	19. Chapter 18

By the time he got home after two hours of volleyball training with Felicity, he was sore. His wrists and forearms were still a little red from repeatedly hitting the ball and his legs were stiff from doing suicides which Felicity had insisted on. Despite all that, he actually felt good.

Rix and DJ had been right; Felicity was an amazing couch. He also had to admit that volleyball was actually a fun sport. He was even considering her offer to join them for basketball.

As soon as he stepped into the house, he was grabbed by Davenport, who had just come down the stairs.

"Good, I was just about to call you."

"A mission?" Chase asked, closing the door and following Davenport to the elevator.

"Yep. I'll explain in the lab. The others are already waiting."

When they finally entered, Davenport immediately launched into the mission basics.

"While we've been having minor downpours, a small town a few miles north of us has experienced major winds and lightning storms, knocking down power lines and telephone poles. They need some serious help with cleanup, especially with the live wires that got torn down in the storm."

"How're we getting there?" Chase asked.

"Helicopter. It's easiest." Davenport answered. "We leave in five, so gear up."

The three eldest bionics stepped into their capsules, walking out a few seconds later in their mission suits.

"What about me?" Leo asked.

"Not sure yet. I only know the general range of damage. We'll find out if there's anything for you when we get there." Davenport responded.

"So, does that mean I can have a mission suit?" Leo asked, grinning broadly.

"No, because I don't exactly have one just lying around. Maybe if you do well on this, I'll consider making you one." With that, Davenport turned and left the lab, heading upstairs. Leo's face fell slightly at the reply, but he pushed it aside and helped his sibling pack for the mission.

Within ten minutes, they were in the air and on their way to the new mission. In all honesty, Chase liked these kinds of missions more than the ones where they put their lives in danger. These were more realistic, more personal. They worked side by side with people who had no bionic abilities, and yet they were using everything they had to help their neighbors. They'd meet people who were willing to give up their free-time to help those in need. He loved it.

When they finally landed in an open field, they were met by those in charge of the cleanup and given their assignments. They were pairs as well; Leo with Chase and Bree with Adam.

Leo and Chase hopped into a truck and were driven out to a stretch of dirt road with several power lines laying dangerously in the road and the ditches alongside its single mile length. As soon as the two teens got out, their driver gave them quick instructions and told them to come find him when they were done. He then turned and sped off back the way they'd come, claiming to have a nearby flooded road to help with.  
"Well, this seems a little unsafe." Leo said, frowning at the live wires. He broke out in an excited grin. "I love it!"

Chase snorted, but smiled slightly as they set to work clearing the road of the power lines and debris. Chase used his molecular-kinesis to move the power lines while Leo used his bionic arm to drag the fallen branches off to the sides.

When Chase reached the end of the road where it stopped at a T, he turned around. Leo was steadily making progress, but there were still a lot of branches and such covering the road and he was quite a ways back. Chase shrugged, deciding to help from his end with his own bionics. Sighting on the biggest branch near him, he brought up his hands, one moving to his temple to activate his molecular-kinesis while the other directed the branch to the side of the road. Dropping it there, he froze suddenly. He could've sworn there had been another noise, just barely heard over the sound of the branch falling. Glancing back down the road, all he saw was Leo continuing his work. He'd either not heard the noise or had and simply chose to ignore it. Curiosity piqued, Chase headed back to the T at the road end. Listening intently, with the added advantage of his bionic hearing, he waited for the sound to return. He was not disappointed.

As soon as he picked it up again, he turned to his left and followed it. He wasn't entirely sure, but he could've sworn that it had been the sound of crackling electricity, most likely another severed power line. After a few moments, he rounded a bend in the road and froze, the source of the noise now before him. He'd been right about the power line, but he was definitely unprepared for what else greeted him.

Three people stood in the road, dressed similarly in a dark trifecta of cargo pants, skin tight jackets and ski caps. They also had black bandannas covering the lower halves of their faces. He wasn't certain, but he thought they were all guys. While they were unexpected, it was nowhere near as shocking as what they were doing.

One of the boys, the one closest to him, was standing over a live wire, completely unaffected by the sparks leaping from it. He lowered to a crouch and stuck his hand above the cable. Instantly, the sparks leapt to his hands, rippling across his skin before disappearing. Within seconds the cable lay dead, all its electricity 'absorbed' into the body of Boy 1. He rose to his feet, stepping back to join Boy 2, the one farthest from Chase, as Boy 3 stepped up. He held out a hand to the cable which began to float upwards towards a wooden telephone pole, wrapping itself tightly around the pole.

Chase stood, dumbstruck. If he'd had any doubts beforehand about what Boy 1's actions meant, they were immediately banished by Boy 3's feat, obviously a twin of his own molecular-kinesis.

_ Bionics._

That's what these three strangers were. Chase's mind raced with the possible reason, quickly settling on the most obvious: Krane.

It had to be….but how?

He was interrupted from his musings as the three turned to him, almost as if they'd known all along he was there. They headed towards him, 3 leading the way. Chase wondered briefly if he was the leader ad they stopped a few feet from him.

Chase should be running. Why wasn't he running? He willed his legs to move, but it was as if his entire lower half was frozen.

"I apologize for this, but we need to talk." The deep, obviously digitized voice prompted Chase's head to turn from his paralyzed legs to the leader of the triad who had spoken.

"Did you do this?" He asked gesturing to his legs.

"Yes." 3 said. "I could stop, but only if you promise to listen. This is a truce; no fighting or running. We're simply here to speak."

Chase glanced between them before slowly nodding. He nearly stumbled when the paralysis disappeared. He briefly shook out his legs, assuring himself they were fine, before looking back up.

"Alright, what do you want?" He did his best to sound relaxed, despite the uneasiness settling in his gut.

"First of all, allow me to put you at ease. We didn't come from Krane." He spat the name out with such venom that Chase couldn't imagine doubting him.

"Okay, good to know. But I seriously doubt that's what you wanted to say." Chase replied. By the movement of 3's bandanna and the looks in his eyes, Chase got the sense he was smiling, almost laughing.

"No, but it did need saying for future reference." 3's voice dropped the joking manner. "We need to warn you. You're in danger, you and your family."

"From what?" Chase asked, catching 3's sincere tone.

"Not quite. More of a _who._ Marcus is alive."

Chase froze, his entire mind seizing up at the notion. He barely managed to ask "What?"

3 nodded solemnly. "We're still trying to figure out how exactly and where he is. We'll take care of him, just protect yourselves. Marcus is coming after all of us. And not just us; anyone we care about. So watch your backs."

Chase continued to stare, dumbfounded.

"Alright." It was all his shocked mind could think of to say.

"We'll most likely be meeting again soon, and, while '3' is a fairly okay name, it's a little embarrassing."

"Wait, you can read minds?" Chase, asked, the revelation shocking him out of his previous state.

Without gracing him with an answer, 3 continued. "You can call me Psyche. This is Hephaestus and Zeus."

Zeus, 1, gave a small wave. Hephaestus, 2, gave a subtle nod.

"Wait, you're all named after Greek myths?"

Hephaestus laughed, a weird sound when digitized. "It was Psyche's idea."

"Well no one objected." Psyche protested.

"This is way too weird." Chase muttered, running a hand nervously through his hair.

"I'd imagine." Psyche said. "Hopefully things won't get too crazy for you, or any of us for that matter. Just remember what we said Chase. And be careful."

With that, the three turned and left him, boarding three street bikes, which Chase hadn't even noticed, and driving away. Chase turned, heading back to Leo with his mind racing. Oddly enough, it kept returning to a single, totally random thought:

_Wasn't Psyche a girl's name?_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Yay, I managed to get this up like I promised! Also, I'm pretty sure this was longer than my average chapter. I'm hoping to post more later this week and hopefully some when Spring Break finally starts. Anyways, until next time =D**


	20. Chapter 19

Leo was waiting on the side of the road when Chase returned, sitting on a massive branch that he'd dragged there. The road was clear save for a few leaves and small sticks that weren't really a concern.

"Where'd you disappear to?" Leo asked as Chase approached, rising to follow his step-brother back to where they'd started.

"Just checking out the area, seeing if anyone was around." Chase responded.

"Find anyone?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? How do you 'maybe' find someone?"

Chase sighed. "It's complicated, but I need to tell the others too and I don't want to repeat myself.

"So you did find someone." Leo stated after a short pause, causing Chase to huff out a sigh.

"Yes, but there's more to it than that. You'll find out when we're back in the lab. Then everyone can hear."

Leo didn't respond, so Chase took his silence as a grudging agreement.

Nearly two hours later, they finally returned home. Leo hadn't stopped shooting Chase curious looks, as if he could somehow prompt him to spill whatever it was he was hiding. Chase had refused, mostly because he was still trying to figure it out himself. As soon as he was out of his mission suit and in a comfortable shirt and sweats, he collapsed tiredly into the lab's loveseat with his mind racing on how to explain to everyone what he'd seen and been told.

"Nice work you guys. I know this may not've been a very action-packed mission, but it was still important." Davenport said, watching them all spread out and relax.

"Donnie's right. 'Course, it would've been even better if there was some sort of action involved, but…" Douglas trailed off, shrugging in a surrendering way as Davenport shot him a glare.

"Actually, something did happen." Chase interjected, realizing this was the best time to tell them. Leo's head shot up in response.

"So you're finally gonna tell me who you ran off to see?" He asked excitedly.

"Whoa, hold on-"

"I didn't run off to see anyone." Chase groaned, interrupting Davenport. "I walked off to look around and ran into some people. Now can I please just explain?"

When no one said anything, simply stared at him, he took it as his sign to continue.

"I thought I heard something, so I followed the noise to its source and ran into these three guys. They were using bionics."

"Krane's?" Davenport asked, sounding more than a little distressed. Douglas looked thoughtful, which piqued Chase's curiosity.

"No, I don't believe so. They came over to me to talk and they made a point to separate themselves from Krane. Trust me; they hate him just as much as us, potentially more."

"Wait, you talked to them?" Douglas asked, finally appearing interested.

"Yeah, but they used something to distort their voices."

"What'd they say?" Douglas leaned forward with his question.

"That they had a warning for me that someone was coming for us and we were in danger."

"Who?" Davenport asked, taking back the role of interrogator. Chase paused for a second to calm and prepare himself for the inevitable response.

"Marcus."

Silence dominated the room, seeming to stretch for ages.

"That's not possible." Leo spoke up. "We saw him get crushed. There's no way he could've survived that."

"Even if he had, he was close to his sixteenth year. I didn't make him to last past that. He would've shut down permanently or overheated until he exploded." Douglas added.

"Either way, we should at least check out the basement, just to make sure. They sounded pretty certain about this, almost scared." Chase said.

"Alright. Bree, do you mind?" Davenport asked. He didn't really believe she would find anything, but chase was clearly worried and, if nothing else, she'd at least be able to put him at ease and keep him from doing something reckless and/or stupid.

"Sure thing." With that, she sped off, grabbing a vid-com link as she left. Leo turned his chair, powering up his station and bringing up the feed from Bree's communicator. The house where Douglas had set up shop nearly two years ago came on the screen.

"Everything's clear so far, but how exactly am I supposed to get into the basement?" Bree's voice came through the speakers, the screen showing her progress towards the back of the house.

"I can give you the codes if the door's still operating." Douglas answered. As Bree came to the back of the house however, it was clear that wouldn't be necessary.

The side of the house was charred black, exploding out from the door in the center. The door itself had slid open at some point, just enough for Bree to slip through, which she did. She brought out a flashlight as she walked down the short hall to the 'lair'. The scene that greeted her, and therefore the others, was a mess. The pile of rubble that had supposedly crushed Marcus was still there, but the top had been disturbed as if something, or someone, had crawled out. All the technology was missing as well.

"I don't think those friends of yours were lying." Douglas said, breaking the silence that had permeated the room.

"Bree, come on back to the lab. I think we've seen enough." Davenport instructed, his voice tense. Within a few seconds, Bree returned, sliding to a halt.

"Chase," Douglas began, turning to him, "tell us everything about these other bionics you met."

"They said their names were Psyche, Zeus and Hephaestus. Psyche was the leader and I don't know much about him, but I know he has molecular-kinesis and he was able to temporarily paralyze me. Zeus has electrical bionics, though I don't know if that's all. I saw him absorb electricity from a downed cable, but that was it. I didn't see Hephaestus do anything, but I'm pretty sure his bionics center around fire."

"Why do you say that?" Davenport asked.

"Well, they're all named after Greek myths. Psyche was the goddess of the human soul, meaning emotions and the mind. Zeus was the god of thunder, the sky and storms, so electricity. And Hephaestus was the god of fire and the forge."

"So their names connect to their bionics." Douglas said, looking thoughtful.

"Wait, Psyche was a goddess? So why would a guy name himself that?" Leo asked.

"Well, there were no gods of the same thing or anything like that, except maybe Deimos and Phobos, the gods of fear and panic. Only goddesses really had rule over the mind and emotions, like Athena and Psyche. Psyche's bionics seem to connect to the mind, so it makes sense."

"Okay, but maybe it's more than that. Are you sure Psyche was a guy?"

"It wasn't like I could really tell."

"Come on Chase," Adam butted in. "Everyone can tell a guy from a girl. See girls have-"

"I know the difference Adam!" Chase shouted over him, clearly exasperated. "But a girl could pretty easily hide their gender, especially if they used a voice distorter."

"A voice distorter? Those are pretty uncommon." Leo said, whirling around to face his computers. "I can probably track down people who recently bought some in Mission Creek."

"Which will be useless if they made their own or bough them on the black market or any where's outside of Mission Creek." Chase pointed out.

"Sure, but it's worth a shot. Right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Chase sighed.

"Alright, we'll worry about that all later. Get to sleep, all of you. No one's skipping school tomorrow." Davenport said, leaving the lab. Adam and Bree headed to their respective capsules and were out in seconds. Chase hesitated, glancing at Douglas who was still deep in thought.

"Everything okay?" Chase asked, pulling up a chair beside him. Douglas jolted out of his thoughts, staring at him for a few seconds uncomprehending, before waving him off.

"Yeah, just curious. Get to bed or Donnie's gonna kill me." With that, Douglas stood and left, leaving Chase sitting alone with his own confused thoughts.


	21. Chapter 20

Chase had been right in saying Leo wouldn't come up with anything. By the time Saturday rolled around, they had a list of buyers and not one of them was familiar. Chase had been stressing out over everything lately, like Marcus's return, that he just needed a day free of it all. That was how he found himself at Felicity's. When he knocked, the door was almost instantly opened by Ash, with Jak at his heels.

"Felicity's in the kitchen." He said, heading that way himself. Jak allowed Chase to briefly scratch his head before taking off after his master. Chase kicked off his shoes beside the door, where the Cordlins had all piled theirs, before taking in the cozy living room like he always did.

The walls were painted a light mocha brown, matching the smell that always seemed to permeate the room. Family pictures hung on the back wall above the long leather couch. A window stretched most of the wall to the right of the couch with tall wooden blinds that slid sideways and were currently open, flooding the room with the afternoon sunlight. The low coffee table before the couch was covered with books child art supplies, barely cleaned since he'd been there the previous Sunday. A flat screen sat on a low glass and black metal entertainment center, the shelves lined with movies. In the wall to his right, just a few feet ahead, was the wide door way that led into the dining room, the living room's cream carpeting giving way to hard wood flooring. Directly ahead was the hallway that held the doors to the bedrooms and bathroom.

When he entered the dining room, to his right was the counter separating the kitchen and the dining room with the space in the middle that was considered the doorway. Felicity stood over the stove, stirring a pot of what smelled like chili, the spices nearly making his eyes water. It was perfect and his stomach rumbled in anticipation. DJ was sitting on the floor with Evan in his lap, laughing as she played with Daxter. Rix sat on the counter, stroking Jake, their mother's old grey tabby that lay beside him.

"S'up bro?" DJ greeted, glancing up from his little sister.

"Tase!" Evan squealed, leaping out of DJ's lap. She wrapped her arms around Chase's knees, nearly bringing him to the floor. He laughed, reaching down and picking her up, briefly tossing her into the air as she squealed again.

"Ease up there, Pretty-Boy; she doesn't need to be riled up any more than she already is." Felicity tossed over her shoulder as Chase settled Evan onto his hip.

"When's lunch?" Chase asked, kissing the top of Evan's head as the little girl nuzzled into his neck the way she usually did when she was held. Felicity turned around to answer him, smiling as she saw his action. It was no secret that Evan had attached herself to Chase and that he in turn loved the little girl like she was his own sister.

"Probably just a few minutes more. You could make yourself useful and set the table." Felicity turned back to the stove without waiting for his response. Chase simply laughed, heading to do as she said with little Evan's help.

After dinner and dishes, Felicity and Chase lay on her bed, watching Criminal Minds. Or, at least, that had been the plan until Chase decided to tell her about his little mystery of the Greek Triad, as he'd come to call them. Felicity listened, quietly nodding along whenever a response felt necessary.

"And you don't believe they're a threat to you guys?" She asked as he finished his tale.

"No, and it's not just because they said they didn't come from Krane."

"So what makes you trust them?"

"They had every chance to harm me, but all they did was warn me about Marcus. Right there are two reasons they mean the opposite of harm. Besides, why warn someone they're in danger if you plan on hurting and/or killing them?"

"True. And you believe them when they say Krane didn't send them or create them?"

"Trust me, they clearly hated the guy."

"From what you've told me, anyone would."

"Yeah, but it was more than that. I think they may've run into Krane or one of his bionic soldiers at some point."

"So, what're you gonna do about them?"

"Nothing right now. I have no idea who they are or where they're from, so it's not like I can actually do much. I'm kind of hoping to run into them again. If they were willing to warn us about Marcus and since they're not working with Krane, we might be able to help each other. Marcus is as much a threat to them as he is to us."

"Is that gonna be you're take if you do run into them again?"

"It may be our only option and I'd rather be allied before things escalate."

"Me too. The more prepared you are, the better I feel."

Chase had to grin at that, breaking their previous seriousness. "Aw, you're worried about me."

In response, Felicity chucked a pillow at his head. "Of course I'm worried, you idiot. Now shut up and watch the show."

* * *

**So, this chapter didn't really have much action. It was mostly an excuse for some fluff. I promise things will pick up soon!**


	22. Chapter 21

Stepping out of the kitchen, Dorito bowl and Dr. Pepper can in hand, Chase headed straight for the couch where Felicity waited.

Monday evening, just past seven at the Cordlin household. Volleyball try-outs had ended around 6:40 and the two had come straight to Felicity's in order to keep with his story of studying that he'd managed to sell Davenport. Plus, he really didn't want to explain his soreness or his red forearms.

Despite having no training or practice in the sport prior to the previous week, Chase had actually done really well during the try-outs. Felicity had called him a natural and he had to agree. Not once during their practice had he ever needed to download anything with his bionics. The rules and techniques Felicity had taught him simply seemed to lock themselves into his psyche, almost effortlessly.

Handing their bowl to Felicity, Chase flopped down beside her and opened his soda. She popped a few Doritos into her mouth while she waited for him to get settled with his feet up on the coffee table beside hers. She scavenged for the remote, which had somehow found its way underneath Coven's sleeping form, and started the episode of Sherlock. It was yet another thing Felicity had gotten him into. While he was a little disappointed to find there were only nine episodes, Felicity was more upset with the hiatuses. That led to a discussion about the writer, Moffat, and eventually Doctor Who. Chase had actually been a Whovian long before he met Felicity and was able to contribute to that discussion.

Despite playing their favorite episode, _A Scandal in Belgravia, _the two began talking about the Greek Triad. After leaving Felicity's Saturday night, Davenport had called him in for a mission involving some stolen government tech. When they'd tracked the thieves down to a nearby harbor, they'd been a little late to the party. The thieves had all been knocked out and zip tied together. The Greek Triad had been collecting the stolen tech and replacing it in the crates they'd come from. Psyche had approached them while Zeus and Hephaestus continued with clean up. The others had instantly gone on the defensive, but Chase had relaxed, trusting his gut and Psyche. He'd ignored the others, only speaking to Chase and even then only to inform him that they were passing over the tech and thieves to the Rats. Without any warning or words, the Triad had then left. Adam and Bree were still a little upset that they'd been beaten to the punch on capturing the thieves, but Chase was fairly okay with it.

"So, they're obviously not villains or anything like that." Felicity said after Chase had rehashed the story in its entirety.

"It doesn't seem like it, but it doesn't exactly mean they're all good. We've been fooled before. Besides, with Psyche's bionics, I find it difficult to trust my thoughts around them." He responded, earning a nod from Felicity.

"True," she agreed, "but you've gotta give a little. I say wait it out some, maybe try to get this guy alone and work something out so you're both on level ground. You could probably look at getting your guys' chips updated to block out his powers or at least make them less effective."

"Davenport's working on that, but he hasn't really gotten any where's yet."

"Well, Rome wasn't built in a day. You'll just have to be careful until then. Promise?"

Chase laughed. "You almost sound worried again."

"I am." She said, her voice soft. Chase looked over at her, watching her hands nervously tangle in her lap. Acting on an impulse, Chase wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. Felicity didn't resist, instead wrapping her arms around his waist and letting his chin fall on her head.

"I promise I'll be careful." He murmured into her hair. She simply nodded into his chest and squeezed tighter.

* * *

**I'm aware that this is really short, and for that I apologize. I also apologize for the excessive use of 'had' as a lot of this was a severe past tense. And now, I have a question for you all. So, I'm very close to my typical length for a book and this is nowhere near done. That being said, should I end this book and do a sequel or just make this a really long book? I'm leaning towards the latter, but I'm not sure. Opinions?**


	23. Chapter 22

That Saturday found Chase out on a mission with the others. He was a little upset at being unable to hang out with Felicity or work on the car with her brothers, having finally raised the money to buy it. He was more frustrated with their current task that was keeping him away from the Cordlins'; a house had caught fire not far away from their current location and, instead of putting it out, which was the smart thing to do in Chase's opinion, they were supposed to make sure the fire didn't spread to the surrounding woodland. Bree or Adam could've easily put it out, but Davenport had refused their requests and kept to what they'd been directed to do by the fire chief. Both older teens had looked close to rebelling, but the memory of when Bree had done so-destroying her chip-was still very fresh and kept them from disobeying, for which Chase was grateful. With everything they'd been dealing with lately-waiting for Marcus to officially return, looking out for Krane and his bionics, and trying to investigate the Greek Triad-a family feud over how to complete a mission was the last thing they needed. Everyone was on edge, likely to snap at the smallest offense. With the tense atmosphere, Chase had been spending more and more time with the Cordlins, usually practicing volleyball with Felicity or working on the car with her brothers. He rarely stayed at his own home anymore and was increasingly glad when the days continued to pass without his family questioning him on it. They seemed to understand his need for space and a life outside of his family and missions.

"How long have we been here? An hour?" Leo groaned, standing up from his seat at the base of a tree. His movements pulled Chase out of his personal thoughts of how he wished to be anywhere but there at the moment and forced him to return to their task at hand. As per usual lately, Leo and Chase had been paired up to take one area of the woods while Adam and Bree took the other.

"More like two. Must be one hell of a fire." Chase mused.

"Gotta be. Kinda makes you wanna watch…" Leo trailed off, shooting him a meaningful look. Chase sighed, knowing this was a bad idea. Leo was already heading for the house, taking Chase's sigh as his consent for Leo to leave.

"Don't get caught! I'm not about to lose video games over you!" Chase called after him. Leo simply waved in response. Within seconds, Chase found himself alone in the woods.

"I thought he'd never leave."

Okay, maybe not completely alone.

* * *

**Gosh, I'm really sorry about the, completely unplanned, hiatus. I've been busy this summer, mostly by my parents and friends forcing me to get out of the house more. But, summer's almost over here and school returns in just a few short weeks and it's a busy one. That being said, I'm trying my best to carve out a little time each day to get some writing done. But seriously guys, thank you to everyone who has stuck with this and who patiently waits for my, albeit sparse, updates. And, mostly because this one is short and I feel bad about the hiatus, ya'll get two chapters today, possibly three if I manage to type up the third. Have fun my fine furry friends!**


	24. Chapter 23

Chase turned to face his visitor. "So, no Triad this time?"

Psyche smiled, the bandanna that covered his face moving with the motion.

"Nope, just me. Zeus and Hephaestus are busy keeping an eye on the others."

"I'm not sure how I feel about that. You supposed to be our bodyguards or something?"

Psyche shrugged, pushing himself off the tree he'd been leaning against. "It's just a precaution."

"I take it you haven't found anything on Marcus."

"No. It's like he just dropped out of existence." Psyche growled angrily and Chase could've sworn he felt the other bionic's frustration, on a physical level, before Psyche took a deep breath, seeming to relax, and suddenly the feeling was gone. "However, that's not why I'm here."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I'm sure you have questions; anyone would in your situation. I figured it was about time you got some answers."

"Wait, so you're just here so I can ask you stuff?" Chase asked, bewildered. Psyche gave a short laugh, one that, despite the distorter, Chase could've sworn he recognized.

"It's a little odd, I'll admit, but it only seems practical given our current mutual goal."

"Which is?"

"Surviving Krane and his army as well as Marcus, obviously."

Chase nodded, taking a second to process it before realizing that Psyche was patiently waiting for him to talk. "Um, okay then." He thought for a second before his mind settled on the thing that had been nagging at him the most. "You're not a guy, right?"

Psyche lifted an eyebrow in question before letting out another laugh.

"Really? That's your first question?" When Chase said nothing, Psyche simply shook his-sorry, her-head. "No, I'm a girl. What made you wonder?"

"Your name, actually. It's a goddess."

"That's a horrible reason, just FYI." She laughed.

"Well, you said anything."

"True. Anything else?"

"If you didn't come from Krane, then who created you?"

"You're not gonna believe me."

"I might. You haven't really given me any reason to believe otherwise."

Psyche stared at him, her eyes calculating. "Fine, but you won't like the answer."

"You're stalling." Chase argued.

Psyche gave an annoyed sigh before meeting his gaze. "The same man who created you."

"Douglas?" Chase asked, the only response his stunned mind could come up with. Psyche simply nodded. Chase's thoughts ran back to the lab last week, after his first meeting with the Greek Triad, and how Douglas had responded to the news of their existence. Had he known the whole time that the Triad were his other 'creations'?

"Oh, he definitely knew. Question is, does his brother?" Psyche said. Chase glared at her.

"Stop reading my thoughts!" He growled. Psyche held up her hands in an 'I'm backing off' gesture, but Chase was no longer paying attention. Had Douglas really made six bionic kids? Obviously he had; Chase could clearly see the evidence of that in the girl before him. So, why hadn't Mr. Davenport found the other three? Or, what if he had and had simply split the two groups up? If that was the case, then why? Chase closed his eyes, massaging his temples with his fingertips. All these questions were making his head hurt. And then, they weren't. A wave of calm flowed over him and suddenly he didn't feel so confused. He opened his eyes and looked at Psyche, knowing instantly that it was her doing.

"How do you do that?" He asked, his hands dropping from his temples to wave the question away. "Better question: how do your bionics work in general?"

Psyche smiled. "Now that is one hell of a long story. The short version? Pheromones and radio waves. One for normal people and the other for bionics. I can manipulate pheromones, mine and others, to control emotions, thoughts, and actions."

"Ok, that's a little freaky, but also seriously cool. So, when you froze my legs last time, that was-"

"Radio waves, yeah. It's kind of like your Override App, but not quite as strong."

"So, is that it? Just emotion manipulation?"

Psyche smiled. "No, remember this?" She stuck her arm out, fingers pointing at a branch a few feet away. Chase watched as it rose, hovering a few feet off the ground before floating over to him. He glanced up at Psyche, who gestured with her free hand for him to take it. He did so, feeling how light it was while held by her bionics. Psyche then dropped her hand, cutting off the connection and catching Chase off guard. He managed to balance the branch and carefully place it back on the ground.

"Right, we both have molecular-kinesis. But you don't have to physically activate yours anymore?"

"Never had to. It's all mentality with me. All my bionics are connected directly into my nervous system. A single thought, and they're activated."

_Kinda like this._

It took Chase a moment to realize that she hadn't actually said those last words. "Telepathy too? So, what do you use for that?"

"Actually, I have no idea. We're thinking some form of pheromones, but we really have no idea."

The sound of crackling brush interrupted them.

"Your brother's coming back, which means I need to get going. By the way, that girl you've been thinking about? She's totally into you." Psyche's words caused Chase to blush. He hadn't even realized that his mind kept returning to Felicity and what he was going to tell her the next time they saw each other. Psyche continued. "You should definitely ask her out. I bet she'd say yes."

"I am not getting girl advice from you. Shouldn't you be going?" Chase asked, trying to cover his flustered feelings. Psyche laughed, giving a small wave before disappearing through the forest.

"You say somethin'?" Leo asked as he finally joined Chase.

"Just…asking if the fire was out yet."

"Oh yeah. It was awesome!" Leo grinned. "Big D sent me to get you."

Leo set off again, but Chase hesitated a second, looking back in the direction Psyche had taken. He couldn't seriously take advice from someone he barely knew. But she _was _a girl, and he wouldn't dare bring this to Bree or Tasha. He couldn't deny that he had been thinking of going out with Felicity on an 'official' date.

Sighing in frustration, Chase followed after Leo, still working the dilemma over in his mind. He really couldn't take advice from a total strange he knew nothing about, but…maybe he could, just this once.


	25. Chapter 24

"Have you seen the board yet?" Were the first words out of Felicity's mouth when she joined him at his locker after school.

"No. Should I have?" Chase answered, closing his locker and tossing his bag over his shoulder. Felicity was near to bursting with excitement, her body in constant motion and a massive grin plastered on her face. Without answering him, she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the aforementioned board and directed his gaze to a bright blue sheet of paper. His eyes skimmed it and then widened, looking it carefully over a second time. Finally, he turned to Felicity, the look on his face nearly matching hers.

"We made the team." He stated dumbly. Felicity laughed and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a joyous hug.

"You bet we did, Pretty-Boy. I told you you'd be awesome." She confirmed as he returned the hug, letting the excitement overtake him as he swung her around, causing her to laugh.

"What're you two so happy about?"

Chase set a still laughing Felicity back on her own feet and turned to respond to his sister. "We made the volleyball team."

"Volleyball team? Wait, since when are you into volleyball? Or even sports in general?" Bree asked, clearly confused. Chase frowned; he'd completely forgotten that he hadn't told his family.

"I asked him to join a few weeks ago and he agreed, so I ended up teaching him how to play. He's actually really good, enough to land a spot on the team." Felicity explained, bumping shoulders with him as he tried not to blush. Bree was silent for a second, her face speaking volumes on her disbelief, then she smiled at Chase.

"Congratulations you two. I can't wait to see your first game."

Chase returned her smile with a small one of his own. "Thanks Bree."

"You two going out to celebrate?" Bree asked.

"Well, we were gonna go catch a movie, but I think this calls for something better." Felicity responded. Chase nodded, already knowing exactly what she had in mind: the street café he'd taken her to the day he showed her around the city. Thinking about it reminded him of his recent conversation with Psyche, and suddenly everything seemed perfect.

"Have fun you two." Bree said, walking away as Chase realized he'd completely missed the girls' conversation. Felicity waved after her and then turned back to Chase.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go."

Felicity lifted her eyebrow at him, silently questioning his response, but didn't comment as they left the school and headed for the café.

As they walked and talked, Chase wondered how exactly to broach the subject of asking Felicity out, 'officially'. It wasn't easy. Everything he thought of sounded awkward or cliché. He was beginning to wonder if it was even a good idea.

He kept mulling it over as they finally reached the café and ordered their food before heading to their typical table out on the sidewalk.

"So, what's eating at you?" Felicity asked.

"What do you mean?" Chase responded, hoping she hadn't picked up on his nerves.

"Don't give me that. Something's bothering you and we both know it." Felicity gave him that look that told him she was not about to take 'no' for an answer. Chase sighed, running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Nothing's bothering me, per se, but…I've been meaning to ask you something, and I can't seem to figure out how to properly do so and I guess there really isn't one, so I'll just say it." With this, Chase finally looked at her and she simply gazed back expectantly. "Will you go out with me?"

"Pretty sure that's what we're doing right now." Felicity explained slowly, but Chase waved her response away.

"Not like this, I mean like actually going out as…you know…" he stopped and, when it became clear she wasn't going to say anything, continued. "As a couple."

Chase almost couldn't meet her eyes, expecting her to say no or laugh in his face. Instead, Felicity smiled and took his hands in hers.

"I knew what you meant, Pretty-Boy; I just wanted to hear you say it."

"So, is that a yes?" He asked, perking up with hope.

Felicity laughed. "Of course it is, you dork. I wouldn't be here with you otherwise."

Chase laughed as well, releasing all the nerves that had built up inside of him. He couldn't have imagined this going better. Well, actually he could, but, right now, this was perfect.


	26. Chapter 25

The boys were waiting on the couch when Felicity returned, in the middle of watching an episode of _Cold Case. _Rix slid over a little, making room for her beside him as she fell back onto the couch.

"So, how was your 'date' with Chase?" DJ asked after a few seconds of silence, finger quotes and all.

"Really well, thank you very much." Felicity answered. "It turned into an actual date towards the end. We're going on an, I guess, official date Friday night. We'll still hang out 'til then, but he said he wanted to do something more suitable for a date, like the movies or something."

"What?" He brothers asked in unison, firing into upright positions.

"Be kind; rewind." DJ said as Rix paused the TV. Felicity sighed in mild annoyance, but was unable to keep a grin from breaking out on her face.

"Chase asked me out and I said yes."

"So you two are an actual couple now?" Rix asked.

"Yes, and I expect you two to behave yourselves." Felicity said, glaring at her brothers as they exchanged a conspiratorial look.

"Aw, c'mon Sis." DJ teased. "He's our friend, who just so happens to now be dating our sister."

"How can we not mess with him?" Rix finished.

Felicity rolled her eyes, knowing they would do it, regardless of what she said. Taking her response for what they knew it to be, acceptance, Rix unpaused the TV and they sat in silence for a few more seconds until Rix placed his hand on Felicity's knee, prompting her to look at them.

"For the record," he said, "we're happy for you, Sis."

"But, if Chase ever hurts you," DJ added, "friend or not, we will be coming after him."

Felicity laughed. "I appreciate the defense boys. Let's hope I'll never need it."

"Either way, we'll always be here." DJ said, getting up and moving to her other side, forcing his siblings to move down. Felicity smiled as she rested against Rix, who was now leaning against the couch arm, and wrapped her arm around DJ's shoulders as he lay against her.


	27. Chapter 26

**The title image was not made by me, but by my very talented and amazing friend BeckTheProgram (I meant to put this up on the last chapter, but forgot)**

* * *

For the rest of the week, Chase had to resist the urge to freak out when he was around Felicity. They'd agreed to take things nice and slow, so no kissing or holding hands in the hall yet. It seemed a little juvenile, like a middle school romance, but it also made sense. Most couples their age started out as lovesick puppies and didn't always end well. So, it seemed reasonable to ease into things. Plus, Chase didn't quite want to tell his family yet. For starters, they probably wouldn't believe him. Secondly, if they did, they would tease him about it. Or at least Adam would. He'd tell them eventually, but he wanted to see where things went before he did so. That way, if things didn't work out, he wouldn't be ridiculed. And, dear God, did he hope they would work out. He liked Felicity, as much as a friend as a girlfriend, which was not something he could claim to say often.

For the most part, they acted relatively the same. They still hung out between classes and at lunch, but their discussions tended to be about their upcoming date. They walked to class together, like they had before, but he now walked her to classes he wasn't in with her. At first, Felicity just rolled her eyes, but Chase could see the small smile playing on her lips as he did so.

Around Wednesday, his siblings began giving him questioning looks as he went out of his way to walk with Felicity between classes. By Thursday, he was certain that Bree had caught on. That was confirmed after school when she came up and gave him a hug while he was walking out of the school with Felicity.

"What was that for?" Chase asked as his sister released him.

"This." Bree said, gesturing to him and Felicity. "I never thought I'd say this, but you managed to get a girlfriend."

"Gee thanks, Bree. It's nice to know you're so confident in me." Chase retorted.

"Are you kidding me? Ever since Felicity moved here, I've been waiting for you to ask her out. I saw this coming since day one." Bree stated happily, making Chase flush with embarrassment.

"I'm surprised no one else has." Felicity said. "Chase hasn't really been subtle." The girls laughed and Chase felt his cheeks redden once more. Eager to move on, Chase tried to come up with a response. Unable to, he simply moved on to other pressing matters.

"You're not gonna tell anyone yet, right?"

"Why wouldn't I tell?" Bree asked, glancing between them.

"We were hoping to wait until after tomorrow." Felicity explained.

"Your first official date?" Bree guessed. "Where?"

"What? So you can spy on us?" Chase accused, knowing that was exactly what she planned to do. Bree confirmed this with an innocent little smile that didn't fool either of them and prompted an eye roll from Chase.

"Fine, don't tell me. I can always follow you." Bree responded mischievously.

"Please don't." Chase groaned. Their bickering was interrupted as DJ and Rix finally exited the school, joining their little group on the sidewalk.

"What's up?" DJ asked.

Bree rounded on them. "Did you know about this?"

"What? Chase and Felicity?" Rix responded as Bree gestured between the couple in confirmation. "Yeah, she told us."

Bree turned back to Chase, looking offended. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it and shook her head before walking away.

"Bree." Chase called after her, but she ignored him. "Crap."

"Go talk to her." Felicity urged, taking his hand and giving it a quick squeeze. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Chase nodded, giving her a grateful smile before taking off after his sister.

* * *

**Hello again! Look, it's only been a month! Oddly enough, the school year is when I write most, probably because of clubs where I have an entire half-hour to do nothing but right. Anyways, so my plan is to try and update at least once a month during the school year. Granted, I mostly do short chapters because I don't really have the attention span to write long ones...anyways, a friend pointed out to me that not everyone understands what a 'middle school romance' refers to, but I couldn't think of anything else to put there, so I'm just gonna explain it for those of you who don't know. Basically, it's where two kids say they're dating, but, aside from talking and hanging out during school, they do nothing couple-esque. They don't go on dates, they don't hold hands, and they definitely don't kiss. I think this is mostly a small town sorta thing, or maybe it's just ours. So yeah, new term of the day for ya. Anyways, until next time!**


	28. Chapter 27

"Bree, wait!" Chase called as he came up on his sister. She stopped and took a second before turning to face him.

"What?" she asked, a catch in her voice. When he saw the hint of tears in her eyes, Chase was taken a little aback. Bree almost never got emotional. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen her cry, most recently with the chip incident.

"What's wrong?" he asked, immediately concerned.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong," her tone was harsh and sarcastic, bordering on hysterical. "My brother's got a girlfriend, which is great, and the only people who knew are his best friends, not his own family because 'hey, why tell them'? They're only family."

"Bree, I…" he trailed off, unsure how to explain it to her without making it worse.

"Oh, please continue." Bree said, growing angrier. "This should be great. What makes them so much better than your own family, that they got to know first."

"That's enough." Chase snapped, his own ire rising. "First of all, I didn't tell them; Felicity did. Second, you guys would've done nothing but tease me about it, second guessing every decision I made about this until I just backed out and decided not to go through with it."

Bree opened her mouth, ready to shoot back a response, likely something cruel. Chase raised an eyebrow, daring her to challenge his statement. When Bree thought about it, Chase's thinking wasn't actually too far fetched. They hadn't really given him any reason to believe otherwise, especially Adam. Slowly, she closed her mouth, her anger suddenly gone.

"Chase, I'm sorry." Bree said, surprising him. "I get it. I'm not happy, but I get it. I just wish you'd had more faith in us."

Chase sighed, his own anger dissipating. "It's not that I don't have faith in you guys. It's just…" his gaze dropped to the ground, "this is all new to me. Maybe I was a bit paranoid, but I can't help it. I'm terrified that I'm going to screw it up."

At his quiet admission, Bree's face softened, her hand finding his shoulder and gently rubbing it. "You're not going to," she stated firmly, chase looking back up to meet her eyes. She smiled confidently. "Not with me helping, that is."

Chase returned the smile hesitantly. "Are you sure? I'm not really the ideal protégé."

Bree waved him off with her free hand, the other still on his shoulder. "What kind of big sister would I be if I just let you flounder on your own?"

"Thanks Bree." Chase said as she pulled him into one of their rare hugs.

"Don't thank me yet." She cautioned as they released each other, a grin spreading across her features. "We've got a lot of work to do to make this date perfect."

Her words were met by a good-natured groan, her smile growing.


	29. Chapter 28

The evening was perfect, and he couldn't deny that he owed most of it to Bree. It was nothing fancy, just dinner and a movie, but he couldn't think of a better way it could've gone.

Initially, Chase had wanted to take Felicity to the café for dinner, but Bree had turned that down quick.

"The café's too ordinary," Bree had explained. "You two've been there so many times that, by now, she expects it. You need to take her someplace nice, someplace you haven't taken her yet."

Eventually, they'd agreed on a small restaurant just a few blocks from the movie theater. It wasn't too formal, which suited Chase, but wasn't run-of-the-mill either, which satisfied Bree. The movie had already been decided, one Chase knew Felicity was dying to see, and Bree had been unable to sway him at all. Somehow, the decision of his clothes hadn't really been an issue. They'd both thought he should look nice, but neither wanted to overdo it.

Which is how he ended up on the Cordlins' doorstep, dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt beneath a black paid shirt, his rental car parked just behind him on the street. After a few calming breaths, he managed to knock without his hands shaking too much. The door was answered by Felicity, who'd thankfully also agreed that this wasn't anything formal, judging by her ripped skinny jeans and TFK shirt. She called a quick good-bye over her shoulder before joining him on the porch and closing the door.

"So, where to?" she asked.

"Now where's the fun in telling you that?" Chase responded, offering his arm and being only mildly surprised when she accepted it.

"Nice ride. I always thought the Challenger was your only car," Felicity stated as Chase opened the passenger door for her.

He waited until he was in the car to answer, "It is; this is a rental. I thought about just borrowing a car from Davenport, but most of his things tend to be overkill, especially vehicles."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. This is perfect," she smiled at him and Chase found himself unable to keep from returning it.

* * *

Dinner was relaxed and smooth, the two talking about the upcoming volleyball season and more about themselves. Chases' recollections of his past escapades with his siblings had them earning occasional glances from other patrons in response to their boisterous laughter, as did Felicity's of her family and their old farm.

After they'd had their fill and Chase had paid the bill, they walked the few blocks to the movie theater. When Felicity saw what movie they were going to see, her face lit up and she squeezed his arm excitedly as he paid for their tickets and snacks. While in the theater itself, Chase was pleasantly surprised when, halfway through the movie, Felicity's hand found its way into his and remained there until the credits rolled.

"I'd say this went pretty well," Felicity stated after Chase had walked her to her door.  
"Yeah, it did," Chase agreed.

"Are you going to tell your family then?" she inquired.

"Honestly, I don't really have a choice at this point."

"Well that's encouraging."

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Chase groaned. "Yes, I'm going to tell them, tonight if possible."

"Okay then," Felicity smiled, obviously holding back a laugh at his earlier fumble. "Are you still coming over tomorrow? I know the boys are looking forward to working on the car."

"I'm surprised they're still willing to be around me. They're not going to threaten me again, are they?"

"Probably not, but I'll tell them off anyways. I'll see you tomorrow," with that and a quick peck on his cheek, Felicity entered her house. Chase grinned as he turned to his car, and the smile remained his entire drive home.

* * *

Bree, having apparently waited in front of the TV since he'd left, immediately stood when Chase came in the door.

"So? How'd it go?" she asked as he joined her. Instead of directly answering, Chase pulled her into a grateful hug. She returned it, waiting expectantly.

"It was great, Bree. Thank you. If it weren't for you, I probably would've screwed this up."

"Not true," Bree corrected as they released each other and dropped to the couch. "You could've done a decent job on your own. And even if you hadn't, I get the feeling Felicity wouldn't have minded. She likes you too much to have let one messy date ruin you guys. Now, details! I want to know everything."

Chase laughed before relenting and giving a reasonably detailed account of his night. When he told her about Felicity instigating hand holding during the movie, she punched his arm before grabbing it in both of hers.

"I told you!" she crowed.

Chase chuckled, "Yeah, you did. Seriously though, Bree; thanks."

Bree waved his gratitude aside with a smile, "Anytime Chase. I'm always here if you need anything."


	30. Chapter 29

Chase didn't get the chance to tell his family about he and Felicity that night. Davenport and Tasha had gone out to some company function; Leo was out on a date with Janelle (Chase hadn't been aware the two were even still dating); Adam and Douglas were still around, mostly because Douglas couldn't leave the house safely and Adam wasn't really allowed to leave the house without supervisions because he tended to accidentally break things and Davenport had gotten tired of paying for damages, but Chase wasn't really prepared to tell two of his most judgmental relatives about his girlfriend. So, he waited until Saturday morning-afternoon really-when everyone was inexplicably gathered in the kitchen. (Chase was pretty sure Bree had something to do with that).

He didn't bother to say a good morning as he made a bowl of cereal, too busy trying to gather enough courage to be able to tell them his news. He joined Bree at the counter, only half listening to Davenport's recount of his and Tasha's night.

Bree interrupted him as soon as Chase was seated. "That sounds like a really great date, Mr. Davenport. Speaking of dates, Chase has something he'd really like to tell everyone."

Everyone turned to Chase expectantly, even Davenport.

"Yes, I do, but it can wait until Mr. Davenport's finished with his story," Chase countered, trying to direct attention away from himself. Davenport happily opened his mouth to continue, but Douglas reached over and covered his brother's mouth.

"No, Donnie's been going on about himself all morning; he can wait. What did you have to say?" he asked, glaring meaningfully at the elder before removing his hand.

"Um, well you guys remember how Felicity and I went out to celebrate making the volleyball team after school on Monday, right?"

They all nodded agreement. Bree had told them as much when she came home without Chase that day.

"Well, while we were out, I, uh, I asked her to go out on an actual date with me, and it was last night, and it went really well, and I guess I have a girlfriend now."

He was met with a brief moment of silence, then Adam started laughing. "Great joke, Chase. As if you'd get a girlfriend before me. Or at all."

"Actually, it's not a joke," Bree stated. "I helped him set it up."

Before Adam could say anything, Douglas did. "Nice work Chase, I told you you'd get the girl."

"When have you _ever_told me that?" Chase asked doubtfully.

"Lots of times! You just apparently never listened."

"Either way," Leo interrupted, "I'm happy for you, Chase. I knew you'd get the guts to ask her out eventually."

Chase rolled his eyes, but found himself unable to not smile a little at that.

"Congratulations, Chase," Tasha offered with a smile.

"So, when's your next date?" Davenport finally weighed in.

"Well, I'm going over to her house later today to hang out, and I'm working on something for next week."

"Don't make it anything too big, or she'll come to expect that sort of thing all the time," Douglas cautioned.

"Really? That's your best dating advice?" Davenport scoffed. "It's a mystery you were never able to keep a girl."

"Hey, I've had long relationships before!" Douglas cried indignantly. The kids and Tasha slowly began to leave, sensing one of the brother's, rather lengthy, arguments beginning.

"Name one girl that stayed for more than a month," Davenport challenged.

"Melissa Altman! We were together for almost six months."

"Didn't she go back to her ex or something? You couldn't have been serious."

"We were very serious, thank you very much. Besides, _I _broke it off with _her_."

The closing of the elevator doors cut off Davenport's response from Chase.


	31. Chapter 30

When Chase arrived at the Cordlins', Rix and DJ were already in the garage, working on the car, and had left the door open. He joined them and was immediately pulled into the task of replacing the spark plugs. Felicity joined them after about an hour, bringing with her a case of Dr. Pepper and fresh grilled cheese. The three boys halted their work happily for the meal. When they'd finished, Felicity left with their dishes. Chase was stopped from moving back to the car by the sound of his phone going off on the tool bench.

"That sounds important," Rix stated as he tossed it to Chase.

"It is. It's a mission alert; I gotta go," Chase confirmed.

"Better let Felicity know," DJ suggested.

Chase nodded and headed into the house, finding Felicity in the kitchen doing dishes. She looked up as he entered and gave her an apologetic smile.

"I got a mission alert. Sorry."

"It's fine, Chase. Just be careful and don't forget to call me when you get back," she said, drying her hands on a towel.

"I will, I promise." Chase gave her cheek a quick kiss before leaving.

* * *

It was a quick drive back to his house and a few seconds to change into his mission suit, then they were on their way in the helicopter while being briefed by Davenport.

"There's an only nuclear power plant a few counties over that's been being decommissioned since the seventies. A team went in to check on the radiation levels, to make sure they're still falling, and found that they were higher than they should've been. They're not dangerous, but it is concerning. Since you guys are more capable at handling this, the President requested we take over."

"So, what exactly are we doing then?" Chase inquired.

"You're going to search the plant, try and track where the extra radiation came from so they can fix it before it potentially gets out of hand," Davenport explained.

"Do we at least get some sort of protection?" Bree asked.

"You're already wearing it," Davenport informed. "Your suits are made to withstand most harmful toxins, including radiation. Not that you'll really need it with how low the levels are, but it's a good safety net I guess."

They landed a few minutes later and the siblings entered the plant, each armed with a GM Detector. They immediately spread out to cover the most ground and soon found themselves alone, unable to see or hear the others. Chase found it a very disconcerting feeling and briefly wondered if the others felt the same. The sounds of his footsteps and the crackling of the GM Detector echoed along the concrete halls, making him even more on edge. It was slow going as he carefully followed each subtle rise in the crackling coming from his device. Granted, it could've been worse. Davenport had at least modified these detectors to track a wider range for radioactivity, rather than the traces of individual objects, which the original had done. Still, Chase was forced to take slow, methodical steps as he tracked, made ever more challenging by the strange feeling that he wasn't alone.

He tried to write it off as simple paranoia, the result of the many warnings Psyche had given him, but the feeling wouldn't dissipate and he was reminded of all the animal documentaries he'd ever watched, and the inevitable part where the predator begins to close in on its prey, just as said prey begins to realize that something's not right.

"It's thoughts like those that invariably lead to paranoid mistakes." He jumped at the sudden voice a split second before he recognized the distorted tone and a sudden wave of calm washed over him.

"You know, most people take the courtesy of announcing their entrance instead of scaring people," Chase called.

"Well, I'm not most people," Psyche answered as she joined him.

"Where did you even come from?"

"There are hidden passages everywhere in here. I'm starting to think this may've been more than just a nuclear power plant." To prove her point, she walked back a few yards down the hallway and pressed both hands at a point on the left wall and shoved. A small door swung slowly open with only a slight scraping sound. It could've easily been covered by the noise of Chase's detector.

"Why would there be hidden passages in a nuclear power plant?" Chase asked as Psyche released the door, and it swung closed.

"Exactly what I was wondering," she agreed as she joined him once more.

"Thing is, they all seem relatively new, like within the last decade new."

"You're saying someone came here and built them recently?"

"Obviously, but I've no idea who or why. Although, my guess is they're probably the reason the radiation levels rose."

"Still doesn't answer why."

"Then let's go find out." Without waiting for an answer, Psyche struck off. Chase debated for a second between following her or going to warn the others. Realizing he'd lose Psyche if he didn't go now, he hurried to catch up to her.

"Where's your team?" he asked, hoping they could warn his siblings.

"Zeus is following your sister, and Hephaestus is with Adam. Don't worry; if anything happens, they'll call me," Psyche assured him.

"Okay, that's at least a little comforting. But what if something happens to them and they can't?"

"I'll know."

"Well that's awfully helpful," Chase said sarcastically, his frustration rising.

"How will you know?"

"Our connection," she replied, as if that explained it. Seeing Chase begin to take a breath to retort, she continued. "It's part of our bionics. If something happens to one of us, the others feel a small portion of that feeling. So, if either of them gets attacked, I'll know."

Chase nodded, satisfied to have a clear answer, and they continued in silence.

Chase estimated they'd been searching for about half an hour or so before they reached what appeared to be the source of the radiation rise.

Or, more accurately, the sources.

"Okay, this is officially some kind of joke," Chase exclaimed.

The room they found themselves in was filled haphazardly with bananas and Brazil nuts as if someone had simple dumped a truck full into the room.

"It might be a joke," Psyche agreed, "but it's a rather poor one. At least this explains the rise in radiation levels."

"But why?" Chase inquired. "What could this possibly do for anyone?"

"It got us here. All of us," Psyche pointed out.

"Indeed, it did," a voice answered from behind them. "An unlikely outcome that I'm happy to see accomplished."


	32. Chapter 31

Chase and Psyche whirled around to face the newcomer. She was about their age, tall and agile with silky black hair and dark blue eyes, and dressed in all black, from her cargo pants and combat boots to her, currently zipped, jacket.

"I'll admit, I had my doubts about this plan. It just seemed so juvenile," she continued. "I shouldn't have worried; Mr. Krane always knows what he's doing."

"What does he want?" Chase demanded.

"To get rid of you, obviously. But, as much as he would love to do it himself, there's someone else who holds claim to revenge," she explained.

"Marcus," Psyche guessed. The other girl nodded in confirmation. Chase turned to scan the room, half expecting Marcus to jump out from beneath a pile of nuts and fruit. The girl laughed, prompting him to turn back to face her.

"Oh, he's not here; that'd be too easy. No, I'm supposed to take you to him. Then the real fun begins." Before the other two could respond, she pulled a tranquilizer gun and fired a dart at Psyche. The dart embedded itself in the girl's neck, and she flinched, her hand coming up to pluck at it even as her legs gave out. Chase moved to catch her when she collapsed, wrapping an arm around her waist and lowering her to the floor. In doing this, he left his back exposed and Krane's soldier fried a second dart into the back of his neck. Chase fell beside Psyche, desperately trying to cling to consciousness even as he saw Psyche's eyes lose their battle with the drug.

He could hear the other girl laughing, but the sound was fading as the tranquilizer began to take hold. The last words he heard before the darkness won were, "I can't believe Mr. Krane thinks you guys are a threat."

* * *

X-23 glared disdainfully at the two unconscious bionics. They belonged to the originals that Krane believed to be in their way of taking over?

She snorted. "Pathetic."

"Maybe," answered a voice behind her, "but looks can be deceiving. Regardless, it's not our place to judge; we have our orders, and our father is never without a plan."

X-23 turned to face her partner, a boy slightly younger than she, with spiky brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in a dark gray facsimile of her uniform.

"True, but I can still question it. Did you take care of the others?"

S-3 nodded. "They'll wake up in a few hours, plenty of time for us to get to the rendezvous with their leaders."

"Then let's get going," X-23 ordered, grabbing the limp form of Psyche and geo-leaping away. S-3 ground his teeth angrily in her absence. She may've been his partner, but that always seemed to come second to her position as Krane's most elite, and therefore favorite, soldier. He took a calming breath to reign in his frustration before moving to grab a hold of Chase. It wouldn't do to still be angry when he joined up with X-23 again. Feeling a bit more in control of his emotions, S-3 followed his partner's example and geo-leaped away.


End file.
